Memories Fogotten
by megamijing
Summary: my first story. After defeating galexia the scouts settle dwn for a normal life.But somebody from the past comes back to reveal secrets Serena has kept hidden since the moon kingdom. Rated for language parental violence and other stuff
1. chapter1

Memories Forgotten

diclaimer: i do not own sailor moon or the characters blah blah blah you get it don't you.

i do how ever own Torrie, Michael, and all the other people that i thought up for this story.

**chaper one.**

7:00P.M. The scouts are at the mall paying for their movie tickets when Serena comes running up to them late and out of breath

form running there all the way.

"SERENA CAN'T YOU EVER BE ON TIME!!" Rei screamed "Of course knowing you you'd probably be late for your own wedding, if you can ever pick a date that is!"

"I'm sorry Rei I just lost track f time." Serena pouted and Rei's face grew red and annoyed

"You're always sorry but your still late you don't even try to do anything right! You think just becaause nobody expects you to try you don't have to!" Rei continued to shout not noticing Serena leaving "I can't beleave You're gonna be queen of Earth...."

"Um Rei you can stop yelling she left and I don't blame her the way you were acting." Lita informed a dumbfounded Rei.

Serena ran in the direction of her home when she bumpt into some one and fell on top of the man.

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up at the brown haired stranger who looked suprissingly familiar. His eyes were so dark they were nerly black and she noticed a long nasty scar on his arm as he offered his hand to help her up.

"That's okay Rena I was waiting for you anyways." the man said pulling Serena in a hug.

"Um how do you know my name?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember me Princess. I don't think I could bare it if you didn't remeber me." the man leaned in and tried to kiss her but she back away. He grabbed her by the arms pulling her back and kissing her on the lips. Serena's eyes grew wide and she tried to pull away but the man's grip only tighten leaving her arms red and in pain. Her eyes began to water as he forced his tounge in her mouth.

"Serena!" Darien said in surprise as he felt a familiar tug at his heart telling him his love was in danger. He set money on the counter and ran out of the arcade the direction his instincts told him to go.

The man threw Serena to the ground. Her pupils were dillated and her arms were bruised. He took the silver crystal witch gave off a weak glow but soon became as dormant as it's owner.

"Sorry Serenity, but Master Chaos wants to eliminate all possible obstacles for him to obtain supreme power. It's really your own falt for freeing Galexia from him. See he thought she was the strongest in the universe, but then again you weren't born back then were you. Now my Master has made sure to check every parallell universe which would be a great feat for most but not the Master. Anyays it turns out you're stronger and more powerful then even he.That is if your guardian cat had trainned you better it's such a shame that so much power sleeps not being used by y.....ooof."

Serena woke from her trance to see Darien pummeling the man.

"Muffin?!" Serena asked surprised and Darien dropped the man and picked the crystal up off the ground. Serena tried to jump up and hug him but fell back from the pain in her arms. Darien kneelled beside her forgetting the man who was now running away.

"Did he hurt you?" Darien asked and Serena showed him the bruises on her arms. He lifted her up and pulled her into his embrace carefull not to touch the bruises. She began to cry as he carried her to his apartment.

"Darien." Serena sighed and snuggle closer to him falling asleep. He placed her in his bed and left the room.

Dream/flashback

A four year old Serena ran from the angry man. He was right behind her and she knew he was upset because she had dissobeyed him and gone to Earth. She was lucky he was the only one that caught her and not an earthling or her mother, perhaps Luna and the sailors.

"Serenity listen to me I am your father and I order you to stop this instint!" the man shouted in a worried voice. She stopped ad turned around only than noticing that she was deep in the dark woods. The woods that was o the dark side of the moon the evil part where her reletives lived. Her reletives that were disowned for their evil deeds and crimes. Her cousin Neherlenia ruled over it with her aunt Mettallia, who was pregnant with Serenity's soon to be half sister. That was the very reason Serenity had tried to run away because she found out that Mettallia's child was also her father's.

"Daddy leave me alone I know your and aunties secret!" The young princess shouted as her father came into sight.

"Princess Sere someday you'll understand why I did what I did your mother understands and it isn't a secret." He said kneelling next to her.

"It's still wrong she isn't your wife mommy is and your s'pose to love mommy." Serenity cried

"Serenity I do love your mother.... you're just too young to understand. What I did was for your own good. You know women from the moon can only have one kid with one man." her father tried to reach for her but she ran around him back in the direction she had come from eirlier.

END dream/flashback

Serena woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. She walked to the kitchen and saw Darien flipping pancakes.

"Morning," he said with out turning to look at her. "did you sleep well?"

"No I had this weird dream of being on the moon when I was really young. I guess it was more of a memory than a dream maybe." Serena answered with a confused look on her face.He set a plate of food in front of her.

"A memory. Was I in it?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"No, I was only four and I was running away from some one. It was dark and creepy." she answered finishing her food. "The man that was chasing his eyes made me feel safe and calm, but also alone." her eyes became vacant as she stared at the vase of roses in the middle of the table.

"Serena?" Darien turned her chair to look at him.

"What?"

"Where did you go just now?" he asked his hands resting on her shoulders "Serena."

"Yeah?" she looked away from him

"You're not alone you know."

"I know.. It's just.....I was alone you weren't here to protect me nobody was." Her eyes began to water as she remembered the fight with Galexia just two munths ago "Did you call y parents and tell them where I was last night?"

"No I called the girls and told them what happened. Rei said she'd call your mom and say you were at her place last night. The girls were worried about you. I told them I take you to the temple. Is that okay?" Serena looked up with a smile

"Yeah sure why wouldn't it be."

A girl sat in the passengers side of a car silently gazeing out at the streets of Tokyo. Her eyes changed with the passing shadows like a cats from an earie ligtht green to a deep calming brown. Her black hair had shades of a deep blue that blended so evenly with the black it was barely visible.

Kenji Tsukino sat next to the 14 year old wondering what his other daughter would think of her little sister. Torrie Tsukino a troubled little girl that he and his wife sent away ten years ago. Kenji knew Serena once loved her little sister they used to write eachother and talk long distance. Torrie had been in an American mentle institution for saying she had supernatual powers and cutting herself, she burned down a church and killed a man. She had claimed self defense when the police found her. She was also a clepto and had cleverly escaped the institution over fifty times all before she reached the age of 11. Then after that she stopped and like a trained dog only did what she was told. The doctors claimed her cured now and let her go home.

'What would Serena say when she saw her. They haven't spoken in a little over three years since Serena met that boy and her friends. Odd how she changed at the same time Torrie did.' Kenji pondered as he pulled into the driveway of his home.

"So what did the guy say when he attacked you?" Ami asked examining Serena with her computer

"He called me Rena and well he knew who I was and he said he was sad that I didn't remember him. Then he kissed me and I felt cold like my insides were tuning to ice and I couldn't move or screem." she said not mentioning that it felt strangly familiar.

"Who was kissing my little Rena without her permission?" a strong masculin man said and everybody looked up at him standing at the entrance of the temple.

"Michael!!"Serena esclaimed jumping up and hugging the light brown haired man. "When did you get here. Oh my God is Sasha with you."

"No Sasha stayed home. I flew over yesterday when your mom called and said you were getting married. I wanted to meet the guy that stole your heart."

"He didn't steal anything I gave it to him." Serena said crossing her arms over her chest

"Right I should tell Kevin that." he said looking over her shoulder at a very confused and slightly jelous Darien and nine confused girls. "Darien I presume. I'm Michael Rosenburg I used to be Rena's neighbor and I'm the closest thing to a big brother." he held out his hand to Darien who shook it politely.

"Um Michael what do you mean tell Kevin? He's not here is he?" Serena asked seeming to get scared

"Well it depends on what you mean by here. I could saw yes he's in Tokyo but he isn't at the temple. Why your not scared of Kevin are you?"

"I'm just not in the mood for getting rocks thrown at my head."

"Oh come on he was six that was ten years ago when Torrie was....." He trailed off seeing the pain in her eyes

"Torrie....was what? And who's Torrie?" Mina asked. Serena collasped tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rena I didn't mean to mention her." Michael tried to comfort her. Darien sat next to her and she moved to sit on his lap and cry on his shoulder.

"Why is she crying? " Mina asked and the others looked at Michael expecting an answer. Not even Pluto knew who Michael was she felt like she should have known him but she didn't.

"Serena, you didn't tell them about Torrie, or Kevin or even me did you? Here you are getting married and you haven't even told him about your sister."

"Was I s'posed to?" Serena pleasent voice turned cold and icy.

"If you cared one bit about these people here you would have told them." He answered in a cool voice that chalenged her.

Serena stood and her eyes were cold and icy as she stared at him "Don't start that bullshit with me exspecially when you know why I never mantioned you. You, Kevin and Torrie can all go to hell. I didn't ask you to come here and mess u my life you chose to come back even though you promised you wouldn't. You decided that this was the perfect way to ruin my life cause you knew I wouldn't tell them." Serena said the last sentence as she walked passed him and ran home.

Michael let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Okay Michael explain this." Rei said sternly

"Look little girl what Serena is going through is more than you can handle and it stated way before she met any of you. I don't know how to fix it or make her feel any better. I don't even know how it happened but it did and when SHE desides to tell you I hope none of you make her regret that disision."Michael answered before running off.

Serena stormed in her house and saw Torrie sitting on the couch in her living room. She was there talking with Rini and Sammy. A Raven haired man sat next to them his hazel eyes focused on her.

"SERENA!" Torrie exclaimed jumping up and at Serena to hug her. Serena just starred at the girl with cold unloving eyes. Thats what the scouts and Darien saw when the entered behind Michael right before she pushed the girl away and ran up to her room. "She's still mad at me."

"No, Kitten I think she's mad at me and Michael for showing up after we promised not to." Kevin said placing his arm around Torrie's shoulder.

"Usako?" Darien knocked on her bedroom door lightly.

"What?" came her muffled teary reply. Darien walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed next to her crying form.

"mmhm. I'm fine why do you ask?" she answered wiping her teary eyes.

"Don't lie to me Serena." He commanded sternly Serena said nothing instead choosing to lay her head on his shoulder seeking comfort from him.He pulled her closer to him so that she sat on his lap, he lied back on the bed and she snuggled closer crying in his chest.

"They weren't........they arn't supposed........supposed to be here." She said between sobs and Darien tightened his grip around her as she began to shake.

"Sssshhh you don't have to explain it to me. I'm here no matter if you wanna tell me or not." Serena closed her eyes soaking up the warmth and love he gave her.

"So why is Serena mad at you?" Lita asked glaring at the man who seemed to be their age.

"She's just throughing a fit over something that can't be changed. A problem that she is unable to fix." Kevin answered "One person in the whole universe that she can't save." he added solemly glancing at Torrie with sorrow in his eyes.

"Torrie will you go tell your sister that diner will be done in five minutes and that she 'will' be joining us." Ikuko Tsukino said and without a word Torrie walked up the stairs to Serena's room.

"Why does she act like that?" Amy asked noting that something was out of place about the young girl. "And how come nobod ever mentioned her before? Where has she been the whole time?"

"Act like what dear?" Ikuko asked back obvious to everybody she was trying to avoid the subject "Will you girls be staying for diner?"

"No, but tell Serena we're haveing a meeting tomorrow." Pluto said pushing the other girls out the door.

"Ok." Ikuko said cheeriely shutting the door behind them then turning to Kevin and Michael "Serena is to go with you to the club tomorrow. Don't let her or Torrie out of your sight." The two of them only nodded and left to sit in the dinning room.

Torrie knocked on the bedroom door and waited. Five minutes later a very disheveled Serena answered it and glared at her. Darien came to stand behind her while putting his shurt back on.

"SPEAK!" Serena commanded after waiting a minute for her to talk before remembering she wouldn't until told.

"Mom said to tell you diner's ready and tha you will be joining us." Torrie spit out look at her feet and ignoring Serena's eyes.

"She's not your mom Torrie." Serena stated clearly and a bit angrirly

Torrie only nodded her head and Serena walked by her dragging Darien by the arm.

"Serena where's your sister I made her favorite?" Ikuko asked when Serena came into the dinning room.

"She must still be upstairs." Serena shrugged and I kuko glaired at her.

"Well I'm sorry Darien but you can't stay for dinner tonight it's sort of a family reunion." Ikuko said pushing Darien to the door

"What mom he is part of this family now!" Serena exclaimed standing infront of the door to block it.

"Not yet and until you say your vouse he will not be part of MY FAMILY. Now go get your sister." Ikuko commanded calmly. Serena looked at her mother with distaste and hurt then to Darien with worried apoligetic eyes she opened her mouth to say no to her mother but one glance at Michael and Kevin told her not to. She ran up the stairs to get Torrie and when she came back down Darien had left and everyone was sitting down for dinner.

Kenji came in with a smile on his face. He sat on the side of the table next to Serena and Torrie. Kevin was seated at the head of the table where Kenji would've been. He had a wicked smile on his face one that seemed to establish some sort of dominence and his hazel eyes watched the two girls as they declined anythng to eat.

Serena not eat what's that about and Ikuko well maybe i'll explain it in the next chapter or the one after that. please review if you don't i won't write anymore and you'll never know the ending so there. See ya later and I promise to try and write a longer chapter next time.


	2. characters

Charecters and setting just so you know what's happening and peoples ages and stuff like that. This may give some of the story away too.

main charecters

Serena Tsukino,16

Soial status: engaged to Drien duh

Family: Kenjifake dad Ikukofake mom Lilliebig sister Torrie and AlixLittle sisters twins Sammylittle brother Michaelbrother in law Darienfiance to her he's family rightRinifuture daughter pretending to be her cousin Sashaniece Tommyson with Endymion on the moonQueen Serenityreal mom Unknown blond manreal dad Mattthe guy that attacked her and was her betrothed on the moon Scoutslike sisters to her

Personality: Sweet and innocent but seems to be hiding a lot of things from the scouts and Darien lately.

Alternate Identities:Princess Serenity, Eternal SailorMoon,Cosmos

Darien shields, 20

Social status: Engaged to Serena

Family: Serenafiance Rinifuture daughter Tommysun with PrincessSerenenity on the moon

Personalty: slightly jelous over protective and hates to share anything that he believes is his. Loving and caring loyal and worries about Serena and her sisters behavior.

Alternate Identities: Prnce Edymion, Tuxido mask

Torrie Tsukino, 14

Social status: sorta dating Kevin

Family: Kenjifake dad Ikukoeath adoptive mom Serenabig sister Alixlittle twin sister Lilliebig sister Sammybig brother Unknown blond manreal father QueenMatalliareal mom QueenSerenitymoon adoptive mom Michaelbrother in law Tommynephew on the moon Sashaniece

Personality:Domented. Follows orders and remains obidient so they won't have any reason to lock her up again. Sweet and outgoing when Kevin and her parents aren't around. Worries about Serena's safety.

Alternate Identity: Blue Moon Guardien it sucks I know please if you think of somethin better tell me Princess Serenity's personal guard and leader of the sailor GuadiensPrincess Tory of the dark moon.

BlueMoonGuardien- didn't die on the moon she seperated her warrior self from the civilian part. On the moon when Serenity and Endymion had Tommy she took him away so he could be protected from the royal counsel and law that people from Earth were not aloud on the moon and vise versa.

Alix , 14

Social Status: unknownshe dissapared ten years ago

Family: Serenabig sister Torriebig twin sister Lilliebig sister Michaelbrother in law Sashaniece Tommynephew on moon unknown blond manfather QueenMatalliamother no faster/fake parents on Earth

Personality: To her everybody's an enemy: Blunt and to the point at times very cruel and insensitive she only cares for two people that she believes have died and the one's that are there now are clones.

Alt idenities:Unknown

Lillie Rosenburg, 27

Social status: Married to Michael at 16, had a child with him then mysteriously dissapeared a year later at 17

Family: you should know by know right

Personality: party girl she like Mina and Amy as in she likes to have fun and flirt but after she's seven lessons ahead in school. Protective of her sisters but often tells Serena to be incharge.

Alt Identities: Guardien of fire. it sucks I know please if you think of somethin better tell me

Mickael Rosenburg, 28

Social Status: Mrried to Lillie at 17, had a daughter with her

Family: Lilliewife Sashadaughter Serena,Torrie,AlixSister in laws Tommynephew on the moon Kevinbest friend like a brother to him Minasister in the past

Personality: Lets his feeligs show exspecialy when some one hurts one of his sisters in laws

Alt Identities: Prince of Venus, Guardien of lovehe's venuses brother okay I know it sux

Rei Hino, 17

Social Status: dating Chad

Family: Scoutslike sisters her granpa

Personalty: um kinda mean in my story

alt Identities: Sailor Mars, Princess Rei of Mars

Amy ?Mizuno?, 16

SocialStatus: single

Family:Scouts, her mom

Personality: Shy bookworm they're all kinda mean in this story to sometimes out of there original character

Alt Identities: Sailor Mercury, Princess of Mercury.

Lita ?Kino?,17

Social Status: single

Family:Scouts

Personality:girly tomboy, protective

Alt Identities: Sailor Jupitor, Princess of Jupitor

Mina ?Aino?, 16

Social Status: Always looking still single

Family: Scouts, Michaelbrother on moon

Personality: confused and disty but that's why we love her

Alt Identities: Sailor Venusleader of inner scouts Princess of Venus

Rini Shields, 13

Social Status: single but in love with Pegesus

Family: NeoQueen Serenity/SerenaMom KingEndymion/DarienDad TommyBig brother-he lives in the palace as a guard in the future Torriefav aunt Alixaunt Lillieaunt Sashacousin Michaeluncle

Personality: Spoiled bratty selfish and mean, but that's just because I'm evil but I promiss this is just a spell put on all the scouts.

Alt Identities: SailorMiniMoon, Pincess of Crystal Tokyo

Trista I don't know how to sp last name , 19

Social Status: doesnt she seem kinda lonely I'll make her fall in love later

Family: Scouts

Personality:Smart and sophisticated but fun and down to Earth

Alt Identity: Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto

Amara, 18

Social Status: dating and lives w/Michelle She's gay deal with it

Family: Scouts

Personality:Flirt

Alt Identities: Sailor Uranus, Princess of Uranus

Michelle,18

Social Status: Dating Amara except them already

Family:Scouts

Pesonality: Sweet, Smart, and Deep

Alt Idetities: Sailor Neptue, Princess of Neptune

Hotaru Tomoe, 14

Social Status: Single but she's young

Family: Scouts, Professor Tomoe

Pesonality:Fun loving

Alt Identities: Sailor Saturn, Princess of Saturn

Kevin, 16

Social Status: In love with Torrie. Kinda obsessed with Serena but that's the spell thing again.

Family: No parents or siblings just his best friends

Personality: Jackass and lonerunless Torrie's around

Alt Identities: Chaos's second in command

Matt, He atacked Serenaunknown he never died on the moon

Social Status:obssessed with Serena who was betrothed to him on the moon

Family: Unknown

Peronality: Obssesive compulsive, Mean and evil.

Alt Identities: chaos's first in command

Tommy, never died

Family: Serenitymom Endymiondad Torrie,Alix,Lillie,aunts Michaeluncle Rinilittle sister Sashacousin

Personality: Angry at everyone

Alt Identities: Prince of moon and Earth

Chaos, Eternal

Family: unknown

Personality:Chaotic

Alt Identities:unknown


	3. chapter2 The accident

Memories Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon I wish I did but than don't we all.

**chapter two: The Accident**

"It was an accident I swear. I didn't mean for this to happen." Torrie's voice echoed as Serena stared at the blood on the floor. "It just happened." Torrie was crying on the floor crumpled in the pool of blood the man that had attacked Serena before stood over her quivering form.

"It was quick but agonizing." a man whspered in her ear wrapping his arms around her shoulders. His golden blond hair was all she could see of him."I've missed you princess we've all missed you and your sisters. Tell me what happened her."

"It was an accident,father. Nobody meant for this to happen." Serena answered starting to shiver as the man standing over Torrie walked torwards her.

"So why did it happen if it wasn't meant to be?" The man she had aknowlegded as her father asked standing infront of her

"It was an accidental fate.'' she answered

"Princess this was no accident she is a hibrid like you" The man that had attacked her said

"Who are you?" Serena asked backing away.

"You know Rabbit this could've been avoided. But it wasn't. It wasn't really an accident was it?" Her father asked with a matter of factly tone in his voice. His blue eyes the same shade as hers held amusement in them. "I just never meant for it to happen, never meant for it to go this far."

"My accidental fate?" She said backing into a wall "It was an accident I swear Daddy it wasn't supposed to happen."

**"But it did and you're to blame!" **her father shouted. Torrie stood up her body now drenched in blood her eyes were dark red now.

"Sere where's Alix? I've looked everywhere for her and I can't seem to find her anywhere. I remember playing with her and then Lillie came with Matt. After that there was all this blood.....oh god what have I done Serena help me please!" Torrie was now kneeling at Serena's feet. The room had turned black and cold.

Serena could see her breath as she talked "Don't worry we'll find her I promiss."

"NO! No, no, no we won't Sere quit making him mad...He's so mad at you Sere....Stop this or next time it won't be an accident."

"AAAAHHHHH! NO!" Serena screamed waking up from her nightmare. Glancing at her clock she noticed it was nearly noon and Michael said he was gonna take her somewhere today.

"Serena you up yet?" Ikuko asked from behind the door.

"Yes, I'm up" Serena answered glaring at the door.

"Michael and Kevin are wating in the living room. They said they're gonna take you and Torrie to lunch and that new club of that Kevin just bought." Ikuko said before walking away.

**2:45P.M. Hikuwa shrine. ** AN-is it Hikuwa or something else I'm not sure? 

Rini walked into the shrine and was greeted by all the scouts and Darien. She looked around wondering why they were having a meeting without Serena.

"Rini where's Serena?" Amy asked confused and a little hurt that Serena didn't show yet.

"I don't know she was gone when I woke up.Mama Ikuko said she left to study with you guys. But now that I think of it Mchael, Kevin and Torrie were gone too." Rini said a little sadly

"Serena ditched us for them." Mina whispered almost inaudibly.

"No, she would't just not show up she would at least call and invite us to go with." Lita said not believing that her best friend would forget them.

"She has been acting strange lately. I have a strange feeling like something horrible is about to happen." Michelle said staring at Amara who was deep in thought.

**6:00P.M. Blue Moon night club**

"Come on rena don't tell me you gave up singing just becuase of your new friends." Kevin pleaded for Serena to go onstage and be in the singing contest.

"No, I just don't wanna sing." Serena stated in an irritated voice.

"Oh come Rena just one song. I promiss I'll stop bugging you about it if you do."

"Mmmm fine I'll sing one song, but thats it." Serena gave in to hus begging she might be singing alot through this fake little series of mine but for some I'll put lyrics in and others just the name and artists. some songs may be really old and not eeryone may like most of them but that's just the way it is I'll shut up now. 

Serena got on stage after picking a song.

**One of These Days (Michelle Branch) **

_I didn't notice _

_But I didn't care_

_I tried being honest _

_But that left me nowhere_

_I watched the station_

_Saw the bus pulling through_

_And I don't mind saying _

_A part of me left with you_

"Hey you guys maybe Serena's in here. Torrie said Kevin owns it." Rini pointed at the club.

"Yea that person singing even sounds alot like her let's check it out!" Mina jumped in excited.

"Right like Serena can sing that good. You're just hopeing to meet some cute guys." Rei said following everyone in the club.

_**CHORUS:** _

_One of these days_

_I won't be afraid of staying with you_

_I hope and I pray_

_Waiting to find a way back to you_

_'Caus that's where I'm home_

_did I make you nervous?_

_did I aske for too much?_

_was I not deserving one second of your touch_

_**CHORUS**_

"Wow it is Serena! I naver kew she could sing like that." Michelle said in amasement

"Oh there's Michael man he looks pissed." Lita pointed to Michael who was argueing with Kevin.

"How could you do that to her?!" Michael asked angrily trying to keep his voice down.

"Do what to who?" Amara asked the two men

"Hey lookie her Rena's 'friends' have come to join the party. Go ahead Michael explain it to them. Tell them what I've done." Kevin mocked his eyes full of untold evil.

_What would you do if I could have you_

_Oh if I could _

_I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking_

_Wouldn't that be nice?_

_One of these days _

_I won't be afraid of staying with you_

Serena got off the stage and ran over to the group.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?" She asked standing infront of Darien with a huge smile.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? I mean you did ditch us to be with them." Amy blew up and went out of charecter yelling at Serena with a hurt voice.

"I didn't ditch you guys my mom told me I had to go with Michael and Kevin to help watch Torrie." Serena tried to explain

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't call. We might of wanted to cme here to." Lita said

"Ya know Rena I think she's right if you cared about them and believed that they cared for you, you wouldv'e called them so they at least wouln't have to worry. I mean for all they knew you could've been hurt." Kevin chided smugly.

"Kevin dodn't you think you've done enough leave Sere alone it's your fault she couldn't call. Dragging her out the door as soon as she came downstairs and telling her mom not to tell her about the study session. So no matter how you play this you're the bad guy in this not her." Michael calmly explained.

"Whatever I have work to do." Kevin said walking off through a door. Serena giggled at the sight of Kevin's angry red face.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked amused.

"You guys act just like you did when we were kids and You asked Lillie to marry you." She answered between laughs

"That's not funny and I wasn't a little kid I was sixteen. Kevin and you were kids me and Lillie were teenagers. I'm surprised you even remembered that it was eleven years ago."

"Yeah she was beautiful though wasn't she?" Serena asked herself staring at Torrie who was onstage singing.

"She was perfect just like her sisters."Michael whispered remebering something that seemed very painful.

"uh who's Lillie?" Mina asked confused while setting down the drink that somebody handed her.

"Mina is it. If you don't mind my asking where did you get that drink?" Michael said worry evident in his voice.

"That lady over there was handing them out."Mina answered "Anyways you're perposely avoiding the question hic god I'm getting dizzy." Michael burst out in fits of laughter at the sight of Mina walking around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"How many of those did she drink?" Serena asked looking at the table Mina stood in front of a minute before to find five empty glasses. "Michael it's not funny!" She yelled kicking Michael who fell over laughing.

"Ow!" Michael stood up holding his ribs "Sorry Sere she just looks cute. She reminds me of Lillie."

"Oh Michel everybody reminds you of Lillie." Torrie said standing behind Michael and scaring him. "Sere are you gonna sing another song?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna leave."

"But you can't. You promised to spend the day with me, you have to sing one with me!" Torrie started to drag Serena to the stage.

"No. I'm too tired."

"Just one song Sere pl...."

"Torrie!!!" Kevin cut her off "Rena said she doesn't want to sing don't force her to." Torrie stood up straight making her look like a soldier in the army. Kevin whispered in her ear and she ran the direction he came from.

"Hey where's she go I sing with her." Mine chimed leaning on Kevin for support.

"Why don't go on stage and sing then. After all we're all 'family' here and this is my club now. Maybe latter you guys can join in the 'other' contests." Kevin said smugly

"oooh contests I wanna try!" Mina shouted jumping up and down.

"Rena you have interesting friends." Kevin said with a confused face before he walked over to the bar.

"Hey where's that really tall chik with the long green hair?"Michael asked trying to change the subject

"Trista went to take Rini home whitch is where we should be headed." Rei said as she helped Lita lift Mina.

"You guys don't have to go just 'cause Kevin's a creep we're all respnsible here well except the drunk there but we might as well have fun while young. I'll see ya guys latter got work to do." Michael said walking away from them.

**8:30A.M. Darien's**

Serena woke up and snuggled deeper in Darien's arms as he tightened his grip.

"Muffin, my head hurts." she whimpered feeling the pain of her hangover.

"I told you not to drink so much." he replied sitting up

"Muffin saying that now doesn't make my head feel any better." she retorted laying her head in his lap.

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Aspirin, water, and breakfast would help."

"And what do I get if I give you these things?" He asked amused as Serena sat up straddling him.

"You get to know that you made me feel better." She answered wrapping her arms around his neck

"And what if I want something else?" He asked kissing her neck

"Muffin I have a headache."

"You do not I can tell when your lieing remeber." he bagan to tikcle her until a knock at the door interupted them. Darien went to answer it and Torrie flung herself at him.

"Torrie what are you doing here?" Serena asked before noticing a huge bruise on Torrie's right eye.

"It was an accident. I swear he didn't mean it not this time."

Uhoh something tells me somebody's gonna be in trouble with Serena and what's with the this time. sorry it's short I know what I want the story to lead to but I don't know how I want it to get there. till next time


	4. chapter3Pretend

Memories Forgotten

Disclaimer: I own nothin. I'm poor my parents have to bye me things.

Childish may.

Wrong and not true.

Do you think I'm lieing?

Or maybe I'm waiting for you.

Dead, yes I suppose in a sense.

Painful and true.

It's not right, you know?

Life can never be so.

Am I childish

Am I wrong

Or am I dead

Is my life a lie

I know I'm childish

Nieve snd Insecure

My mind tries to deny it

But I fear it's the truth

I do not want to be wrong

So tell me what's right

I'm childish

Alone and Scared in this world

Is it wrong for me to live

When at the end I know I'm already dead

I'm Nieve and Insecure

But never in my kife has anything felt right

If I'm tell me

Tell me why I'm wrong

Tell me why you do not trust me

I know it feels right

But everyone else says it's wrong

Childish? Yes!

Wrong? Who cares?

Never in my life has anything felt right

Should I pretend for you?

Pretnd that I want to live

I'm childish

I'm dieing or am I dead

I'd give aything if I din't have to pretend

**Chapter Three: Pretending**

"Who did this Torrie?" Serena asked anger boiling inside her.

"It was an accident I swear I didn't mean to do it! Where'd all this blood come from? Serena make it stop don't let them know. Serena, it's cold and dark and there's no way out." Torrie cried frantically her eyes looking dazed and her skin growing pale as blood dripped from old selfinflicted wounds. Serena placed her hands on her shoulders and forced her to look in her eyes.

"Torrie, stop it! Nothing happened if you keep talking like this their gonna lock you up again!"

"You remember don't you? You know what happened that day. You know where Lillie and Alix are! Sere, how could you let them take me away when you knew I was tellieng the truth!" Torrie shouted and Darien came into the room with a first aid kit and ice.I

don't understand how you could do this, Serena. How could you let them take me away? Why didn't you tell anyone what really happened to us? Were you so ashamed that you couldn't even tell your friends?"

Torrie lunged at Serena a knife appearing in her hand and she cut a deep gash into Serena's shoulder. She raised the knife to slash her again and Darien ran to get her off Serena but before he got to them Torrie jumped up and began slashing her arms violently. A strong hand grabbed the knife from her as she felt to the floor shaking. Kevin dropped the knife and pulled her into his arms. Michael kneeled beside Darien who was trying in vein to wake the unconscious Serena. Herwound was now gushing black goo mixed with her blood like it was poisoning it.

"Don't try to wake her she'll wake up eventually but only when the time is right. Your pleading will not change the time she does wake." Michael stated calmly his eyes showing that he knew from experience.

Serena's mind You can call it a dream she is unconcious and all. 

She was at the park with Darien he bought her a stuffed bunny and a knew outfit, then he brought her here and they sat on a bench waching the sunset.

_'childish? Maybe........._

"Serena?"

"Yeah muffin."

"What time was it when Alix and Lillie dissappeared?"

"I don't know I was six muffin."

_Wrong and not true_

"Well was it dark or light out?"

_Do yout hink I'm lieing_

"Dark. Why do you care?"

"Cause I need to know."

_Or maybe I'm waiting for you._

In an instant the seen chaged. She was at the shrine studying with the scouts and Derien.

"Serena where's Lillie and Alix?" Rei asked

_Dead? Yes......._

"Um they dissappeared when I was six so I'm not sure."

"How can you not know where your own sisters are? I swear you would make a horrible queen."

"What?! How dare you say that to my sister." Torrie appeared

"Rei only said the truth."Lita countered Torrie.

_Painful and true_

"Yeah Serena should grow up already and stop depending on others to do the work for her." Trista put in.

"And just who said I wanted to grow up. If I did I'd probly be like yo stuburn old and aone." Serena fought back calmly

"I refuse to bow down to some one who sholdn't even have passed first grade." Amy said coldly

_It's not right, you know? _

_Life can never be so"_

"Enough of this I will not tolerate anymore of you're abusing 'MY' bunny like this." Darien said in a demanding voice putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Serena, what are you doing with him when you know full well you belong to me?" Matt asked pulling Serena to him and away from Darien.

"What hey let go of me you creep. I'm not your property how dare you treat me as such." Serena demanded struggling to get out of his arms.

"So it's okay for him to treat you like property and not me?" Matt smirked a knowing smile as realisation and recognition dawned on her. 'My' bunny she remembered him say.

_Am I childish?_

"Serena! What do you think you're doing cheating on poor Darien like that, and after he defended you." Mina accused

"What cheating Mina I've done no such thing!" Serena denied failing to notice it was now fully dark and they were in a very familiar house.

"Oh she's just confused my sweat. She doesn't remember that you were mine before that bastard trick you into falling for him." Matt seathed as he kissed her harshly.

"NO! NO, STOP! PLEASE LET ME GO Darien help me. Please I know you don't want him touching me." Serena screamed as Matt trailed kisses down her neck but she was forcefully pulled away and held against a stong muscular chest, strong srms around her was tightening as she tired to break free.

"NO, let go of me. Don't touch me please just let go. Lillie where are you? I need you."

"Serena it's me Darien d'you here me?"

reality

She was screaming frantically tears streaming down her face when he decided to try and calm her. Sitting next to her he hugged her bringing her to sit on his lap. She was silent for a minute then began to scream louder.

"NO, let go of me. Don't touch me please just let go. Lillie where are you? I need you."

"Serena it's me Darien d'you here me?" Her eyes opened and she took in the smell of his cologne. She hid her head in his chest and let her tears fall.

When she was done crying she noticed Torrie was gone.

"She left with Michael." Darien answered her thoughts.

"Michael howed he get here?"

"You left your keys and purse at hte club." He said holding up a bunny kechain and purse.

"I should go see if she's ok." Serena said getting up and walking to the door to put her shoes on.

"No, Serena I think you should go to the hospital for your shoulder." Darien said walking to her.

"I'm sorry Darien, but I need to go. The funny thing about this whole thing is that for once I'm actually doubting that you're the best thing for me right now." She thought for a minute her eyes filling with tears. "I love you, and I can't bare to keep lieing to you like this or not be able to tell you the truth. You deserve some one who can tell you the truth about everything, some one that's not scared that you'll leave if you knew the truth. I can't marry you and I just can't do this." She cried placeing her engagement ring on a nearby table.

_Am I wrong _

She ran without another word from either of them. She ran before he could register what had happened and he stood there tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

9:05P.M. Blue Moon night cub

Serena stood on the stage after Kevin annouced her and Torrie as the musical entertainment for the night. Just then Darien and the outer scouts walked in. Her eyes locked with his and she looked away at Kevin. He nodded as if understanding her delay and she waslked off the stage where Michael hugged her.

"He's your home sweetie and I promiss someday you will get to go back home." He whispered in her hair as she lightly cried.

"What have you done to Serena!" Amara yelled at Kevin and Serena looked in that direction to see Kevin and some body guards trying to hold the outers and Darien back.

"You guys it's okay they can come see me." Serena said quietly but the guards still seemed to hear and backed off. Kevin linguered infront of them a minute before walking to Serena.

"You know if your father finds out he'll kill them so don't waist time with you sentiments and fellings." he whispered in her ear and she nodded her eyes welling withmore tears.

"Serena, whats wrong with you breaking up with Darien like that?" Michelle asked taking a step forward witch only made Serena step back.

"Is that all you guys have to say?" she was hoping they would be angry and demanding. That they would give her a reason to hate them, but even if they were Darien would never be so angry with her that he would push her to hatred.

"Usako please just come home we can work everything out." Darien pleaded taking her hands in his.

"Sere you can't do this your destiny forbids it." Trista said sternly earning a sad and ironicly amused laugh from Serena.

"Destiny forgets what it mskes you promiss not to.Fate changes just when you think life is perfect. And love, well love liguers and remids us why we hate destiny and fate." Serena whispered more to herself than them. She freed her hands from Dariens grasp and walked closer to the stage. "When two people share the same destiny and everything becomes perfect for them they lose themselves in eachother to the point where people exspect them to always think what the other does or be where the other is. It comes to the point where a second apart is too much. But whos to say where the lines are when love becomes jelousy, when jelousy turns into obsession, and obsession becomes love all over again. But after the obsession it becomes a possesive vengful love. You are a very possesive man Darien. You're selfish and greedy and overly protective. You get anngry when I don't check in with you and you make me feel safe from all the bad things out in the world. So who will protect the world from me?"

"Serena you can't just turn your back on everything what about Rini! You fought to keep him you've died for it and now you just..."

"No Trista I've kill for don't you get it Love turns itto jelousy and jelousy into obsession, which turns to possesiveness and back to love. The cicle doesn't end. I've killed to keep him. I committed suicide and destroyed my home because I wasn't aloud to have him. do you honestly believe that was pure untainted love?" Serena cut Trista off and walked on stage a bodyguard blocking the stairs after her.

"Give her time she'll figure out a way to be with you. Always has, always will Love always wins 'cause it's always there. Even when you think you're alone some one somewhere is always waiting for you to come home and the funnt thing is no matter how bad things were when yo left or how much they swore they hated you for leaving or letting them go when the person that ran returns the one waiting still loves them and is releaved to see them." Michael said walking to the back room.

"Who is he? He's so fsmiliar but I can't remember anything about him or the others. It's almost as if somebody whent through the threads of time and pulled everyong about themm out." Trista added thoughtfully gazing at Serena who was starting to sing Stars by T.A.T.U.

_am I dead_

_Is my life a lie_

Backroom of club

"Why are they here?" A woman in the shadows asked

"They just showed up Lady Lena."Michael answered

"The master will not be pleased with these impureties around the princess. Get rid of them. If they won't leave her alone then we will have to use force." Lena said dissapearing.

"Kevin, awaken blue." Michael commanded

end chapie 3

I promiss the next chapter will be longer and the story will start to make more sense and come together. there will also be fighting in the next one.


	5. chapter4 Haunted

**Memories Forgotten**

usual disclaimer ya know

**Chapter 4:** **Haunted**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me _

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this ime I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you Loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you - Alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me wanting me _

_Saving me Raping me_

_Watching me _

_------Evanescence, Haunted_

A girl dressed in a deep night blue cloak stood atop a building watching the city. Her blood red lips culed into a sadistic smile as she figured a dagger tied to her hip under the cloak.

"Lady blue is it time to start with the plan?" a slimy blue green youma asked.

"Yes, go." Blue commanded and the youma obeyed jumping off the building and covering people with slime.

Crown Arcade

The inner scouts sat in a booth as their communicators beeped. Rei answered hers and Amara's face appeared.

"We need your help at the park. This youma's stronger than anything I've ever faced. It obsorbes everything and uses it against us." The girls began running to the park only to find by the time they got there five very beat up scouts and one beat up tuxido mask.

"God damn it what a fine time for that selfish bitch Serena to abandon us!" Lita shouted and the scouts transmormed. Vnus used her creasent beams quickly and Mercury began to scan it only to find it had nearly no weaknesses. The only one detected was pure moon energy.

"Damn! I think we need the spoiled brat to defeat it. Mini Moon's energy isn't pure Lunarian so she would only do little damage." Mercury explained as the youma backd all of them up huddled together. 'God Sailormoon you bitch where are you.' all the girls thought. suddenly the youma screamed and collapsed in pain.

"HUH!?" everyong gasped seeing the youma craddling it's head

"No! Stop Lady Lena I beg you make her stop!" The youma skreeched and Serena in civilian form stood to the side of it the roots of her hair turnig blue. "Please.........Lady Lena......PLEASE make her................Stop." Lady Lena appeared in a Dark purple cloak that clashed with her dark green eyes but matched nicely with her raven black hair.

"Princess are you here to play another game?" Lena asked sarcastically and Serena smiled anger and hatred visible in her eyes. "So come on then princess are you just gonna stand there waiting for my minions to attack?" hundreds of different youma appeared surrounding the park. Serena shrugged and the youma charged. She pulled a knife out of thin air and stabbd the closest one then jumped over it and kicked another in the head knocking it into others behind it. She turned to her left seeing the scouts trying to fight off the youma as more appeared. Flipping a youma over her head she finally stood 2inces infront of Lena.

"Hello Lady Lena. Having fun?" She asked and the youma froze starring at their master who had a shocked scared look on her face. The scouts looked at the seen bewilldered for a moment before walking past the frightened youma to Serena and Lena.

"Princess Serenity please forgive me? I didn't want to betray you. Please I beg you don't destroy me?" Lena begged on her knees and the scouts watched in shock when they saw a dagger appear in Serena's hand.

"Lena, why do you kneel are you frightened? You want your life fight me for it." Serena said all emotion leaving her as she forced Lena to stand and put the dagger to her neck.

"Fight you? Princess you're crazy if you think I would take such a risk."

"But Lena you've been fighting me your whole life. Always contradicting and betraying me telling all the other kids not to like me. Doesn't that sound like fighting to you or maybe bullying?" Lena studied the dagger sceptically and noticed the elaborate design etched in the handle and the blue carvings of russian words.

"YOU lttle bitch! You tricked me." Lena pointed an accusing figure at Serena whose eyes flashed an erie green before returning to baby blue. "You are not Serenity you're......you're the BLUE MOON GUARDIEN!"

"Well yeah of course I am who else would I be the princess?" Blue's voice asked but she still appeared to be Serena.

"YOU IMPOSTER!" Lena cried but was careful not to move forward for the dagger was held right against her neck.

"Me an imposter? Oh my what ever am I to do you found out my little secret." Blue turned into herself her cat eyes showed a sadisic sense of amusement and mischief. "Would you like to speak with Serena?" she asked stepping back and putting her dagger away.

"Blue why do you betray your own people and protect her?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing. She is your princess. You were brought up as her cousin even if it was a lie you shouldn't have helped to destroy the MoonKingdom."

"Well old friend we are on oposite sides I don't have the guts to fight the princess but you I could beat." Blue got ready to fight when a small hand tapped her shoulder.

"Blue! Lena! Stop this fighting." Sailormoon said as everyone looked at her. The youma vanished and Blue looked at Sailormoons pained face. She looked sick and almost dead. Her eyes were blood shot and her arms had tiny marks and bruises. "You shouldn't fight because of me. This is my fault."

"No, it isn't your fault. Princess you should be resting you're sick and it frightens me to see you so weak." Blue said in a slightly childish voice and sailormoon collasped detransforming. Her breathing became shallow and her wounds started bleeding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Serena screamed as her body began to feel like a thousand needles were pricking through her skin from the inside. Blue kneeled beside her. Lena's eyes glowed bright red and it appeared she was suddenly possessed by an unknown force. She lunged forward a sword i her hand and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop. She could feel herself struggle to gain control of her own body but the force was to strong and evil. Before the swod came into contact it clashed with another one and Lena was pushed back by a man wearing a blood red cloak the hood pulled over his head to somewhat hide his face.

"Luve!" Lena shouted at the man before lunging at him this time Blue grabbed her dagger and forced it into Lena's stomache catching her as she collasped. Blue felt the sticky warm blood on her hands and shock along with realization flooded her mind.

"I just killed Lena." She cried in a broken voice "What have I done she was my friend. We were on opossite sides but we grew up together. Why Serenity? Why did you do this to us?" Blue asked Serena who was now in Luve's arms I hate that name so from now on I'm calling him red. Even if he's venuses brother.

"Blue now is not the time to blame people for your actions." Red said as he turned around to see angry scouts and a very pissed Tuxido Mask.

"Is there a problem with Serena?" Rini asked feeling she could trust the two of them.

"Yes, I'm afraid she's very sick and us Guardiens need to take care of her so as not to spread the infection." Blue said calmly having collected herself she paused to look at Rini "Red, she's Serena's daughter?"

"Yeah she is in the future why?"

"The desease isn't it pausible it could carry to her also?"

"She isn't our charge. We cannot help her." Red said coldly as Serena began to shake violently and she jumped out of Red's arms.

"No no no no it's here nobody's here.


	6. chapter5Hopless

**Memories Forggotten**

**Chapter5**:

Heav'n hath no rage like love to hatred turn'd,_  
Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd._

_--William Congreve_

**Have You Ever Felt Hopless**

"No no no no it's here. Nobody's here. Stop get out! No! Sto..o.o.p get out of my head!" Serena cried holding her head and shaking uncontrollably. Blue stood in front of her and the girls ran forward to Serena. Mars got to her first and ignoring Blue's protests for her not to grabbed Serena's arm. Serena suddenly moved so that she had Mars's arm instead, twisting it unatrally until it broke at the elbow. Mars let out an aguished scream from the sudden pain of her bones cracking. The scouts went to Mars.

"Serena how could you do this to Mars?" Jupiter asked making fists. Serena just stood there as Jupiter swung at her and hit her in the jaw. She didn't flinch or move the slightest bit as Jupiter pulled her hand back and the scouts held Tuxedo back. Serena's eyes turned red and her hair an icy midnight blue. She grabbed Jupiter's arm's and her body began to turn to ice.She shiveres as Serena threw her down her arms and legs feeling frostbitten.

'Serena kill them. Kill all of them now. Rid yourself of the impurities.' an earily familiar male voice whispered in her mind. The ground began to shake and rumble.

"Can you feel that?" Red asked in a hushed voice as everybody looked at the ground and began to stumble as the ground began to split in places.

"FUCK!" Blue shouted looking in Serena's charcoal eyes. A devilish smirk played across Serena's face.

"Serena, you idiot what the HELL do you think you're doing!" SailorPluto shouted. Serena did not answer instead she gathered a fireball in her right hand and shot it at Pluto who was sent flying back with the force.

'Serena kill him now! Do it you must kill all that are not pure!' the same voice in her head shouted as her gaze settled upon Darien. 'Do it! Prove that you love your own father more than this boy.' She formed a ball of dark energy and was ready to send it flying when an image of her and the man she was supposed to kill flashed in her head. She soon realized it was a memory but she couldn't remember and her mind began to reject what her heart showed her.'Serena kill him now! He is the enemy!'

'Usako look at me.' She heard a commanding yet loving voice but realized the man infront of her wasn't talking. It was a memory of him saying it talking to her. 'Serena you know I love you.' 'Usako will you marry me?' 'Don't cry Serena you know I hate it when you cry. If you stop crying I'll take you shopping.' Serena stood still confusion evident on her face. A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders possesively and she cringed at the feelling of being owned by the man standing behing her. It made her feel trapped.

"He is our enemy Serenity. He has destroyed our people you must eliminate all of our enemies. Kill him and the traitors!" The ground shook faster and the man pointed to Tuxido mask. "Enemy. Enemy! He is our enemy! He doesn't love you! None of them do. Nobody will ever love you but me!" Serena looked at all of the all of the scouts before her and realized they were being weakend by some invisible source. Then her eyes landed back on Tuxido Mask on the ground gazing intently at her no fear visible in his eyes just love and trust.

Memory Are you guys confused 'cause to tell the truth I am this story wasn't supposed to be this long but by the looks of it it's gonna be really long.back to the story now.

Serena laid on Darien's bed waiting for him to come home from work. He called and said he had to work late again so he had to cancel their date that night. He'd been doing that alot lately but today was their anniversary so she decided to wait for him. Hours had passed and Serena dosed off she woke up when she felt lips kissing her neck and gently nudging her out of her dreams. She opened her eyes to find Darien looking down at her in a dreamy way.

"What are you doing in my bed Serena. Not that I mind it's just won't your parents worry?" He asked before continueing sucking her neck.

"No, Rei told them I was staying over her place since it is our annaversary and I wanted to see you.Well was our annaversary Muffin it's midnight where've you been?"

"I'm sorry Usako I had to work you know that." He said. She only looked down at her hands with a said smile on her face. "Did you eat yet I brought pizza if you want any." She shook her head still looking down at her hands.

"I should go to Rei's I don't want to make her a lier anymore than I already have." She tried getting up but he stopped her.

"I don't want you to leave." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Muffin......" She began to ask him something but he cut her off with a kiss and she soon found herself laying on her back him settled atop her.

"I love you Usako. You have no idea how much I wish you would never leave. How scared I am that this won't last even though we both want it. I don't wanna lose you ever promiss to always be mine?" He asked fear in his eyes

"Of course I'll alaways be yours. Always, forever and a day." she answered in her mind thinking how short always and forever could be. Then without another word he kissed her and soon after it became more than just kissing as he pushed her shirt off her and continued kissing down her neck. "I will always love you Muffin no matter what." She whispered as she felt his hands slip up her skirt.

End Memory You can guess what happened I'm not spelling it out for you

"Serena kill him now!" The man holding her shouted. "You belong to me remember that you have to do as I say. KILL HIM. HE IS THE ENEMY."

"Leave me alone." Serena commanded silently which made the man smirk.

"If you don't kill him now than not only will he be our enemy but you will be his. Do you honestly believe he'd still tell you he loved you if he knew what you are what you did?" The man asked his blue eyes filled with amusement. "Quit fucking around Serenity and do it before he knows your little secret. Do you think he'll believe you if you said it was an accident or maybe you're hoping he'll forgive you." Serena's eyes brimmed with tears. "I told you I am the only one that truely loves you."

"No! No you don't love me. Just get the fuck away from me you stupid Bastard!" Serena shouted pulling away from the golden blond man. He laughed at her words of defiance. He laughed and she remembered it from when she was a child. His mocking laughter filled with hatred and resentment. She often wondered why he had changed. He once loved her then one day he went mad and made her do things nobody should ever do. He began to favor Alix and Torrie like it was some kinda game to try and make her angry and jealous of her little half sisters. No he didn't love her not anymore not like he used to. Somehow that didn't change the fact that she wanted her father her real father to love her as much as she did him.

"You are just like you bitch of a mother Serenity she always said that. She loved you so much that she would ignore me. It made me jelouse just like it makes you jelouse and suspicious when Darien shows his love for Rini. I loved you once just like he loves her and we both know what I did to you so you become suspicious that Darien would do the same thing. In your mind you say he's a good man and he would never hurt you or Rini like I did but let me remind you Serena I was once a good noble msn I loved your mother and you. Funny how love isn't enough after a while. How you remember what I did and you almost expect and pray that he does the same to Rini. You pray that you're normal and nothings wrong with you. You're consumed with jelousy torwards your own daughter because you know deep down no man has but me will ever truely know you so they can never truely love you. You're right though I don't love you not anymore." He stood directly infront of her and the ground sudenly stopped the scouts who were breathing heavily could finally stop fighting against the invisible force.

"Leave." She commanded darkly her eyes still a charsoal black as she starred into his blue ones. "I am sick and tired of this childish game you're no longer my father. I hate you and all I want to do when I see you is to kill you." He just smiled again then grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. Darien tried to rush to her but was stopped by Blue.

"You fight him and he'll kill you she fights him and she'll be scarred but he'll live. She needs you to take care of her don't get killed just let them fight." He listened planning to kill the man next time they saw eachother and Blue wasn't around.

"Come on Serenity fight back. How do expect to stay sane if you don't fight your fears. You're not a child anymore you should've learned by now to fight back." Her father mocked and Serena stood sending an iceshard at him."Come on Serenity rid yourself of the impurities find the posion and cure it." He said before vanishing and Serena just starred at the spot he had oquipied. Everyone stood still the scouts faces full of anger the Gardiens holding a worried Darien back.

She stood there not really feeling anything. There was nothing in her no wll to go on. She gave up and ran to the only place she could hide from the lies she created.

**Blue Moon night club 10:00 P.M.**

Serena and Torrie stood on stage Michael and Kevin in the back playing instruments with the rest of the band. Kitty, a tall brunet with shoulder length hair and hazel eyes sat at the drums. Tommy, a boy about 17 and looked oddly like Darien except blond and his eyes were light blue like Serena's was to the left of Torrie holding a guitar. The club was closed today so they were practicing.

**Imaginary** **by Evanescence**

**Serena: **

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

**Torrie and Serena:**

Let me stay

**Torrie:**

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops

As they'er falling tell a story

**Serena:**

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of Lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

**Kitty**:

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos-**ALLTHREE:** Your reality

**Serena:**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

**Torrie:**

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of Lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

**Serena:**

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I longfor the deep sleep dreaming

The Goddess of imaginary light

When they heard a person clapping and looking up saw Blue standing infront of eight very pissed looking scouts in there civilian forms and one worried looking Darien. She clapped louder and walked forward a wicked smile on her face as she starred directly at Kevin.

"Well hello Blue and what can we do for you today?" Kevin asked winking at her standing on the edge of the stage.

"Fuck off Kevin we're here for Serena and Torrie."

"Temper. Temper there's no need for your language. Serena and Torrie are both fine as you can see." Kevin jestured to the two girls standing next to him. Serena looked at the ground trying to ignore their eyes.

Sorry it's so short I just get stuck and can't remember what I was getting at but that's chapie 5 hore ya like please review.


	7. chapter6Hope is dead

**Memories Forggotten**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon so don't sue kay.

AN.Um yeah there's gonna be alot of flashbacks in this one and it's longer plus some more characters are introduced.I think I should redo the characters I have up cuase there's a lot more maybe I'll post another one owe and the Sailor stars will show up sometime in the next few chapters. It'll also get a little more angsty and talk about who Torrie killed and a little is explained on what really happened to Lillie and Alix. oh and I don't know if I told you before but the itallicy words in smaller font are somebody speaking in a different time frame.

Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant taste of death but once.  
-Caesar, the Tragedy of Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare

**Chapter6:Hope is dead **

"Temper. Temper there's no need for your language. Serena and Torrie are both fine as you can see." Kevin jestured to the two girls standing next to him. Serena looked at the ground trying to ignore their eyes.

"Well I still need them to come with us." Blue stated coolly watching Serena fidget until she noticed Tommy taling a protective stance next to his mother.

Flashback

"Serenity wher've you been?" Princess Torrie asked her big sister when she entered her room through the balcony. Serenity appeared out of breath and fatigued.

"On Earth dear Blue is that a problem?"

"Sere don't call me that and you know there is a problem with you going to Earth to see that man." Torrie said sternly before smilling and jumping on her sisters huge plush bed "So what do you guys do. ANYTHING interesting. Because you know we are at war with his kingdom."

"Torrie can I tell you something I haven't even told Endy yet?"  
"Of course tell me anything Sere."

"Well don't be disipointed or mad cause I do love him and when the wars over I'm gonna marry him but Torrie I'm pregnant." The princess said nervousely still contemplating on how to get her parents to agree on letting her marry Endymion istead of prince Matthew.

"Serenity what are you saying you are only 14 and you are betrothed to Prince Matthew. To top it off we are at war and have been for centuries with Earth this is forbidden. As soon as father finds out he will destroy all of Earth and kill Endymion as slow as possible. Worst of all they will take your son and lock him up torturing him for the rest of his life and you will be forced to wes Matthew as soon as possible." Torrie usually took pleasure in telling people what their punishment would be for their own stupidity but Serenity was her sister. Her mother Mattalia had tried to make her hate her big sister but she couldn't because the girl loved her and treated eveybody with kindness and sincerity. 'What kind of monster could ever think of hurting her just for following her heart?'

"Please Blue you have to help me hide my baby from Mother and Father. From the whole kingdom. I would give it up just so Endymion and the baby could live and Earth wouldn't be destroyed if the baby was never known to anybody except us three. I don't want them to torture my baby or Endymion and if that means I have to find somewhere else for him to live away form us so

be it."

End Flashback

"Tommy." Blue whispered with suprise

"I think you should all leave my mother alon. She does not need any of you messing up her life even more than you aleady have." Tommie said looking at the scouts with disgust.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow any of the Lunarian women to stay here. The disease is affecting them greatly and they will die without proper call Prince." Blue warned Tommy "If you do not allow them to come willingly then I shall have to use force."

"Do you honestly believe I want to go with you Blue?" Serena asked in a cold voice. "You are not my Guardien. In fact you were released from your duties as head of the Guardiens when you conspired with Mettallia to destroy MY home. You betrayed us I want all of you gone. I never want to see or hear from any of you again." She stated calmly wlking off the stage and to the door of the backroom.

"I own this place Serenity so maybe it's you who should leave!" Blue shouted

"She's not gonna listen Blue you hurt her. You hurt all of us." Kevin said looking at the door that everybody else on the stage already went through. "I love you Blue. Serena loves Endymion but sometimes love isn't enough. You should leave let her live and be free before she dies." he through the doors and Blue stood with the confused angry scouts and Darien looking hurt and worried.

"We should go that Bitch won't listen to reason." Amara seethed.

"You can go, but I want Endymion and Small Lady to stay." The scouts left and Blue told Rini and Darien they could sit in at a table while she opened the club and called some people.

Blue Moon night club 12:18A.M.

The club was packed with Guardiens and Lunarians that Blue got to come. Serena sat next to Michael who didn't seem to mind that Blue invited Rini and Darien to sit there. In fact he was enjoying himself playing cards with Rini.

"You can't ignore them all night Serena." Michael stated simply not even looking up from his cards. "Sooner or latter you have to tell them about everything if you want a happy life." Serena said nothing instead she stood up and walked to Kevin who leaned against the stage right infront of them. Darien watch as Kevin put his arms around her. Anger and pain boiled within him as she leaned up to kiss Kevin. It was a long passionate kiss that tore at his insides and he used all his self control so as not to get up and kill the man. He wanted nothing more thatn to be able to hold her again. Serna walked back to the table and sat back down.

"Serena what is wrong with you!" Blue shouted and the whole club was silent

"What this is a party isn't it. I can do what I want I am single after all."

"You! You! You horrible selfish childish little girl. Do you care about any thingbut your wants your needs."

"Hmm nope I don't." Serena walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hi everybody as you know I am your princess and I am here by discharging all of you from your duties of protecting Prince Endymion and his duaghter. None of you should take orders from the frmer captain of the Guardiens Blue moon. If it comes to my knowlegde that any of you have been conspiring with her you will be stripped of your powers and severly punished by your future king Matthew who I am now engaged to again and will marry by the end of the month. We will all go home and never speak to another Earthling again as of now the moon kingdom is being rebuilt how it was before the Earthlings destroyed it. Any Earthling you try to bring with you to the moon will be killed on the spot we are now at war with them again." she looked at Blue with pride and hatred in her eyes "And Blue you will not come with us. You have betrayed all of us and I should punish you but you were once my closes friend and Guardien so I shall leave you here." She walked off and dissapeared to the backroom everybody in the room watched the door with fear and hurt except Blue who looked down at Rini who was slowly fading away.

"Usako." Darien whispered but the whole room was silent enough that everyone heard his selent plea for his love. "Blue what the fuck is wrong with her!"

Hope is dead

So is 'she'

"I'm sorry Endymion she's sicker than we all thought." Blue answered watching Kevin's mocking smirk as he walked to the backroom only to find Matt standing infront of a sleeping Serena and beat up Torrie. Tommy held a sword at his throat looking pretty beat up himself.

"Matt what the HELL do you think you are doing!" Kevin exclaimed noticing the needle in the evil mans hand filled with a black substance.

"I'm mearly claiming what is mine. What's the problem with that?" By now Blue,Michael and Darien had rushed to the backroom the rest of the Guardiens waiting orders to kill Matt. Darien upon reconizing the man transformed and attacked but Matt simply dodged his attacked also suceeding in distancing himself from Tommy. "You can not deny what's been given to me. I own her now Earth Prince she doesn't love you anymore."

This is only existence

Failed, Blank, and Empty existence

"You were wrong to take her from me." Matt sneered at Darien and telaported next to Serena ready to take her back to Chaos until something pierced into his back and he released a painful scream at the shooting pain of something cousing into his blood stream. He could feel the poison laced dagger being pushed deeper into him and turn to force out another scream. A sword was held to his neck and he looked up to stare into piercing blue eyes only to be reminded that this boy was the Earth Prince's and Serenity's.

"You are wrong to force her into submission. You are not aloud to touch my mother. She is the only person I care about and I will not let you or anyone else hurt her." Tommy said pushing the swod harder against his skin.

This darkness making me weak

Yet feeling me with a sense of safty

"So you would rather have her stay with your father? A man that doesn't even care that you exist."

"I can do without a father but I need her." Matt smirked and quikly grabbed Tommy's arm and twisted it. Tommy held back the painful scream and so did Matt when another dagger was pushed and twisted violently into his back. He pushed Tommy away and to the floor then turned abruptly to find Torrie with blood allover her arms and hands. A deep blue cresent moon birth mark shone on her forehead.

"My dear Torrie what a pleseant suprise." Matt watched as her eyes turned from a fearless, stricking shade of midnight blue to an earily vulnerable shade of yellow-green.

"Leave Serena alone you disgusting pig!" She seethed trying to stall while Darien and the Guardiens quietly tried to sneek Serena out of the club.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT STEALIG HER FROM AGAIN YOU BASTARD EARTHLING!"Matt shouted and everybody stopped. "And you dear sister in law my dear Princess of the Negaverse if you ever try to help her escape again I swear next time the darkness will be your only friend and that little horse boy won't be able to find you." Oh yeah Pegasus will show up later to

Serena stured in Dariens arms and her eyes fluttered open. She felt warm and safe but instantly knew she was not aloud this feeling anymore.

Is it there? Is this real?

You don't know what it's like

How it feels to be all alone in this darkness

Burning from a hollow place inside.

Serena jumped out of his arms and looked away from his hurt expression. She noticed the daggers in Matts back and the blood covering Torrie. cop sirens could be heard in the distance and Kenji walked into the backroom.

"Michael, it's Sasha she had an accident and the American government sent her here. She burned down your house and Jack was trapped inside his sister got out but Sasha keeps saying the cat made her do it. I think the desease has gotten to her." Kenji said frantically as the cops came in.

"Are you Michael Rosenburg?" Michael only nodded numbly as his body froze in panic and anger. Serena watched with horrer at how familliar this was.

Hope is dead

So is she

Memory

"Daddy stop you're hurting her!" a young Serena shouted as she saw her father hitting her big sister.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" her father shouted back and Serena complied.

Suddenly Serena was standing outside next to Michael and Lillie gazing with wonder at the burning house. The cops could be heard approching but the three remained frozen in aw as the house burned to the ground. Kenji tsukino came rushing to them and Serena jumped into his arms crying.

"Uncle Kenji I'm scared Torrie and Alix are missing and mommy...I can't find my mommy!"

This is only existence

Did it get easier?

Did you get what you wanted from me?

Does life ever come together?

The firemen arrived soon after the cops to put out the fire. The cops questioned Lillie and Michael and investigated what was left of the place but found no one else in or around the house. Serena and Lillie stayed at their aunt and uncles house the rest of the week. Than their father showed up with Alix and Torrie to take them home. He gave no explaination and moved them into an exact replica of their old house in the exact same spot.

Did you give up?  
Is it easier now?

End Memory  
"Serena, what's happening I thought Sasha couldn't get our disease?" Torrie asked looking like a scared insecure child.

"I...I...Is this my fualt? I didn't mean to do it...I... I can't find her...I can't find mommy..." Serena began to shake again the memories flooding her head and becoming to much. Her eyes turned into pupilless black pits and her hair to a crimsom blood red. Matt laughed as Darien took her into his arms and protectively shielded her from him, but the fear in Matts eyes was unmistakable. The police got three ambulances and took Serena, Tommy and Torrie to the hospital.

Dream Memory

"Princess Serenity where have you been?"the worried moon queen asked her 12yr old dughter.

_'I went to Earth against your wishes again and met the prince. Oh but mother don't be mad he's really nice and nothing like daddy says he even asked me to visi him again sometime.' _Serena was about to say in her exitement but thought it over and instead said "I was training with Torrie and the Guardiens so that if somebody should ever get passed them and to me I could protect myself."

Every little word lingers in the darkness

"Allright sweetie I am glad you weren't hurt." the Queen said and aloud her duaghter to go to her chambers.

"You went to Earth again didn't you." Torrie accused as soon as her sister entered the room. "Look at you smiling away over your forbidden fruit."

"Oh Princess Torrence you're right I should be more lady like and wait for my big sister in her chambers every night just to hear about something fascinating like you do." Sereninty mocked

"Ha ha very funny princess so what did you do that you're smiling so much?"

"I met the Earth prince he's really nice and sweat.We talked and then when I had to leave he asked me to come visit him again if I could."

"Sere no! You can't! Promiss me you won't."

"But I already promissed him I would and I can't just not go if he's expecting me."Serenity tried to get her sister to agree that going was the right thing. "Don't worry I'll be fine little sis and if you want you can come along."

"Okay I give up we'll go see your prince and I promiss not to tell anybody about him but only if he's as nice as you say."

Every single promiss slips into death.

reality

"I'm sorry there's no way of telling when or if she'll ever wake up. Chances are she'll remain comatose until she's ready to face her problems." a doctor explained to a room full of worried people.

"So there's almost no hope she'll ever wake up?" Torrie asked already knowing the answer but hoping the doctor would tell her otherwise instead he nodded and told them they could see her one at a time now before walking away.

Hope is dead

So is she

Serena's dream/Elisien

"Serena, Rini needs you." Pegasus said

Serena (now Serenity): I remember now...Tuxedo Kamen...my beloved Endymion. Before I had always loved looking at the blue planet...that blue planet...and its prince, Endymion. Endymion...who is stronger and cuter than anyone. Because I want to see him, I always went to Earth...but we couldn't see each other like that. Why? Because the people of the moon and the people of the earth cannot be together. That is a god's rule. I couldn't love him...but it was too late... insert from manga when she found out she was the princess she said this

"Serenity please you have to wake up and fight to keep your life."

This is just my existence

Serena looked up at Pegasus and smiled. "Little unicorn I thought I was alone but now that you are here I know I must be close to Earth. Close to Muffin. Is he okay? I wonder if he'll come and visit."

"Sere I know he's worried but he cannot come here to see you, you must go home to see him." Pegasus tried to coax her into going to Darien but she just sat starring with a blank expression. "Princess he needs you to go to him he won't sleep until you wake up."

"Silly little Unicorn I cannot go back. I am dead don't you get it?"

"Serenity please just wake up in the real world Torrie needs you too." Pegasus pleaded now.

"Helios you're afraid of losing Rini but you refuse to let go of Torrie. You're to scared to commit but Rini doesn't even exist so why be afraid Torrie needs you to protect her. Kevin isn't what he seems and Torrie needs to see a familiar loving face."

"I won't alow you to remain here and just give up."

"I didn't give up...I told the little birdie my secret...He made me tell him that damn bird now Mommy's all alone and Lillie where's Lillie little Unicorn...The little birdie she stole that from me.. Are you scared horsie cause the world is gonna chang forever and this place will be the only safe haven from the demon god Chaos."

I failed my mind is blank

My soul used up

Was it my fualt?

Was it even real?

"Princess why are you speaking like that please just go home and fight. You must protect Earth..."

"NO! I can't fight anymore the more I do the more nemies that come. I...i I please Darien save me...I'm so scared...I told I shouldn't have told...Its my fualt they know the brdie knows and mommy and daddy...and and and stop go...go away... please help me somebody help me...It's cold and dark DARIEN!"

Didn't you notice that I wasn't there?

You don't know what it's like

I can't feel it anymore

REALITY HOSPITAL 4:48P.M.

"DARIEN!" eveybody rushed into the to see her eyes open and bleeding. Rini appeared with Helios. "No I told them NO! My mother she's mine you can't hurt her. Please stop! This is my fualt!" Serena shouted histerically and began to thrash and pull out the many needles that were in her arms. Darien had to help the orderlies pin her down so the doctor could sedate her. She slumped to the bed tears streaming down her face and she gazed at Darien reaching out a hand to him. He sat next to her and she layed her head on his chest.

Torrie got the doctor and orderlies to leave and walked over to Serena. Tommy came through the window a black suitcase in his hands. He sneered at everybody and Torrie bowed to him.

"Welcome Prince Tommy."

"Princess Torrence I have brought what Blue and Red asked for" He stated simply handing her the suitcase and she took it to the little table next to Serena's bed. She opened it and took out a vile of silvery substance that was among different viles of the same kinda substance only a few were colored differently. She took Serena's arm and stucka needle to the lid of the vile.

"Close your eyes and count to ten Sere. Darien hold onto her tightly." She shot the substance into Serena's arm elciting a piercing scream from her. Serena began to shake violently and tried to pull the needle out of her arm but Darien grabbed her hand and held her until the vile was emptied into her. She relaxed against him her eyes half closed but turning back to her normal silvery blue. Torrie put the vile back into the suitcase and Tommy handed her one with a red substance than took out a suringe and took hold of Serena's other arm.

"Torrence, if this doesn't work I'll though back into the darkness myself." Tommy threatened before drawing black silvery blood from Serena and Torrie shot the red substance into Serena.

Did you forget?

Did I believe it?

"It's worked for me all these years why wouldn't it work for her?" Torrie said giving herself a shot of the silver and red substances at once while Michael drew black blood out of her.

"I have a question." Mina anouced "Why do you guys have a suitcase that says property of well it's english so I'm guessing it says some big American corporation."

"You are correct it belongs to the American government they were doing research on Serena and her sisters. They almost found out what they all were until Torrie snuck into the lab and stole all the blood and other substances they were experimenting with. It turns out the had found an experimental vaccination for the Lunarian disease but they became frantic when the doctor whom discovered it misteriously died from an uknown disease he claimed came from the moon. The government found no other traces of the disease anywhere and said that the doctor was dillusional and his experiments on the four girls was unesisary

and wrong so they locked up the lab and payed no mind when it was broken into and the substances where stolen." Blue explained as Amy examined the substances.

"The black substance is the disease and the others are viles of blood taken from each planets princess and of course Serena and her sisters.We don't know how anybody got your blood but they did." Michael said showing each vile to Amy and telling her which belong to each scout.

Tommy left an agry expression on his face.

"What's with that kid?" Lita asked looking out the window after them.

"Don't worry abut him he's just angry about everything all the time."Serena spoke up walking to the window. "His birthday is next week I wonder what he wants." Serena thought outloud and a shadow apeared behind her before Matt materialized.

"Princess how lovely it is to see you so worried about our boy." He mocked knowing that nobody exept Serena and Torrie and him and Blue knew for sure who Tommy's father was. Serena stiffened and fought the urge to run from him for fear that he would hurt one of her friends to get to her.

"Why must you show up unanouced now the wedding isn't until tomorrow?" Serena aske with out turning around

"Yes and here you arm carrying on with your little affair with that man!"

"Don't be mad at me because he's better than you'll ever be. Why not go complain to my father again?lord knows he won't hesitait to lock me or Torrence up again per your request."

"Whatever princess just remember I control everything you are mine and not his." He said calmly before sitting in a chair next to Blue who glared at him."My darling Blue if you don't stop starring you'll be warming my bed on my wedding night and not your dear princess."

"You touch her and I'll freeze you from inside out and burn you from outside in." Blue threatened

"You make no sense Blue but she is the one that surrendered and promissed o be my wife. Oh but what was that little clause oh yeah I'm not aloud to hurt her little boyfriend or any of her sisters pity Torrie and Alix are growing up into such beautiful women

but I shouldn't be greedy." he once again stood next to Serena and pulled her face up to look at him. She pulled her face away and walked to hide behind Blue. "Pity that he's all you think about even now when your father is threatening this world if you do not become mine as you promissed." Michael was holding Darien back as he tried to get close to Matt to kill him.

Did all the things I promissed come to you?

You are my regret

"You are mine princess never forget that." Matt laughed in amusement at Darien's angry exprssion. "He cannot save you this time." He said before picking up a vase with roses in it and hurling it in Serena's and Blue's direction so it barely missed them and hit the wall just behind them. Serena winced and cluched Blues shirt.

You make me feel insignificant

I feel like nothing at all

"Oh well now that I know where Alix is I can buissy myself with her." Matt dissapeared laughing and Torrie glared at Serena knowing she was the only one that knew where Alix was.

"Serena you told him and you mad at Blue for betraying the moon kingdom at least she never put us in jepeady. Who's to say what he has her doing!" Torrie screamed and Serena looked down in shame "Serena how could you do this to her. She isn't strong enough to fight him Serena answer me." Serena let go of Blue and jumped out the window flying away.

"Serena?" everybody whispered "Usako..." Darien silently prayed.

And you twist the knife in my aching heart to let it bleed

Someday this will all fall apart

6:00 park

A shadowy monster was absorbing peoples energy and taking their star seeds. Serena sat in the middle of the park holding up a blood red heart pendent attatched to a black choker. She wore matching earings and had the same black hollow exprssion as before. She wore a fancy black dress that hung off her shoulders and reached to midthigh icy blue diamonds held up the dess as sleeves. The top of it was a corset that showed her bellybutton before meeting with the seem on the skirt and it was tighed together with red lace and hung to her knee high black boots.

The scouts entered and saw her sitting there as the shawdow took the choker and wrapped it around her neck.She looked up and gave a small smile. They stood in shocked silence as the shawdow materialized into her in a white sundress and smiled wickedly at them.

Hope is DEAD

So is she

"Muffin you came for the wedding I'm so glad you're not angry!" the Serena in white exclaimed and the one on the ground gave a sad smile. "Oh and the rest of you must get ready your outfits are all wrong for bridesmaids." she continued and they all just looked on in confusion.

"How do you like it we've decided to move up our wedding and have it in the park of course we had to clear all the univited people." Darien noticed Serena's vacant state as she sat on the ground and he walked up to her. He pulled her face in his hands and asked her if she was ok. "Oh dear Endymion she can't hear you she's given up and has become mine."

Drien ignored him took her hands in his she looked up at this and pulled his hands to her face closing her eyes pressing her cheek against his hand.

"Muffin." the Serena in white whimpered and clutched her head. "No stop. These hands they're so warm...so loving and gentle...my love...mine I want to go home...Darien...home!"

This isn't even existence

And the dreams you had for me

Made me feel insignificant

You make me nothing

'Serenty pull yourself together! He doesn't love you I do! I know what's best for you!' Her fathers voice echoed in her head and both of them pushed Darien away. The star locket fell from his pocket and began to play. Memories flooded her mind and she pulled herself back into one.

-Memories-

The moon locket played in Sernity's hand as she sat next to Endymion. He was sad and had come to the moon for the first time to see her. His generals hand betrayed him and were planning to attack her kingdom with Queen Berl. She told him that they would always be together no matter what.

"My father cannot tell me who to love. I won't marry Matt and when this is over we'll be together." She promissed and he smiled weakly.

"You know I love you Sere but we can't be together. Your father would lock us up."

"Endymion I have to tell you something." she said craddling her stomache he looked at her his eyes pleading for her to continue."Endy I'm gonna have a baby. He's yours and my father would take him away if he ever found out. All I want is to live and raise a familiy with you Endy. All I want is for our child to grow up without the rules and people pointing out the differences of both his people and why he shouldn't be. I just wanna live and make you happy." she handed him the star locket and got up. He followed her and wrapped his arms around her placing his hands over her stomache and kissing her temple

"We'll find a way to protect him and be together."

Will life get easier?

Will this all change?

A four year old Serena screamed as her father picked her up and dragged her to the edge of a cliff. She looked down and noticed a car with two people in the front and their son sat in the back.

"Do it! Kill the enemy!" He shouted and she used her mind to force the car over the cliff. Her father leftfeeling satisfied and she jumped down to where the car lay burning. She reached into the car and pulled out the boy.

"I'm sorry Darien I didn't want to hurt your parents or you."

End memories

"Serena." Her father apeared and held her she didn't fight. She just stood as he placed a black veil on her head

Let me throw away the pain I'm feeling

And if you capture me

"I'll be the priest. You two are gonna get married now." Matt smiled and with a wave of his hand the scouts were dressed in black bridesmaid dresses. "Now Endymion you're more than welcome to stay for the wedding but I asure you there is no way you can stop it."

"Usako don't marry him you deserve to be happy." Darien pleaded as Serena walked over to Matt and took his hand.

"Muffin leave. I do not want any of you here to see this"

If the darkness finds me

If it fills my veins

I'll surrender to it

"I told you she belongs to me Endymion." Matt laughed and an invisible forcefield surrounded them. Darien tried to run to her but was thrown back.

"NO Darien!"Serena screamed breaking out of the shield

To satisfy this lonelyness

It's best left behind

"You bitch you're mine! Get back here now!" Matt shouted chasing after her. He caught her by the arms. "Mine and nobody elses."

"No! No please he's hurt. I have to help him. Please let go."

"You go to him and I'll kill you." he threatened she starred at Darien who was bleeding and lieing unconcious. Than she made up her mind and ran to Darien. Matt raised his hand and shot fire at her. She was hit but still kept running.

What is this strange desire to die?

Always calling to me

It's never satisfied

So let it consume me

She collasped by his side bleeding siver blood."I love you muffin.I'm sorry that I hurt you Darien wake up."

"Serena do not betray your people. Get back here now!" her father shouted

"I hate you father!" Serena cried healing Darien and then dissapearing.

Hope is dead

So am I

She sat in a deathly silent black void.

I am alone

I am silent in surrender

This is only existence

Failed, Dark, Empty and used up existence.

"I give up." Serena cried to a tall figure with long golden hair and seagreen eys.

"SSHH princess don't worry it'll be alright we'll make them pay."


	8. chapter7 Been here before

A.N.sorry it took so long to write a new story but I had school and my computer decided to be difficult but i wrote up the next chapie just for you guys. Hope you like it please review. By the way this chapter is really confusing and you have to pay close attention to certain parts o know what happened but anyways I do NOT own Sailormoon but I wish I did and if I did it would be on tv and have more than six seasons

"I give up." Serena cried to a tall figure with long golden hair and seagreen eys.

"SSHH princess don't worry it'll be alright we'll make them pay."

**Memories Forgotten**

**chapter 7: Been Here Before**

Matt said as Serena lay bleeding in his arms. "My sweet little Rena what have I done? Tell me what the world should be like. What do you want it to be like and I will use the rest of my powers to make the world as close to perfect as it can be for you."

"I...I WANT...I need Darien and my friends and...and...i want my family...Oh god it hurts Matt...what happened why does my whole body feel so numb...I'm getting so sleepy I can't even feel the pain anymore..."Serena was crying but stopped as she felt warm sticky liquid on her hands when she touched her head. "Matt am I bleeding" She asked before everything went black.

Darien's apartment midnight

Thunder roared outside of his bedroom window as he slept peacefully and unaware of the petite blond walking through the front door. She was soaking wet from the rain outside and frightened of the thunder. She couldn't remember how she got out in the rain just that she was near his appartment and needed a safe haven from the thunder.

"Muffin" She tried to wake him as she entered his room. "Darien, are you awake"

"No, and you shouldn't be either.Go home Serena I'll call you in the morning." He said still asleep.

"MUFFIN! ARE YOU INSANE I CAN'T GO HOME NOW IT'S RAINING YOU JERK" she screamed effectively waking him.

"Usako what are you doing here" he blinked in confusion "You're soaked oh baby you shouldn't have left your house when there's a thunderstorm like that outside." He said handing her a towel and one of his old shirts and pushing her torwards the bathroom.

When she came back out he was in bed sleeping.

"Jerk you're taking up the whole bed." she complained but he just continued to lie with his eyes closed "I know you're up. Come on move over." she tried pushing him

"Go to sleep Serena."

"Asswhole move."

"What's with the name calling this is my bed why should I have to move meatball head" he teased looking up at her and noticing her pout.

"Please Muffin I'm tired and I ran all the way here just to see you so you could protect me and now you're being so mean. It's like you don't love me anymore." she protended to cry and he pulled her to the bed.

"Go to sleep Serena." he ordered groggily closing his eyes. She snuggled closer as the thunder grew louder.

"Serena"

"Hm"

"What about thunder is so scary to you and why did you run all the way here in that storm"

"I wanted to be with you and feel safe and I don't know why it scares me. It just does."

Hikawa Shrine 10:00A.M.

"Serena wake up" Rei exclaimed when she noticed Serena had her head on the table and eyes closed. "Doesn't it matter to you that strong nagative energy waves are being detected on Ami's computor.

"Leave me alone Rei. You guys worry to much." Serena mumbled then suddenly remembered something "Oh god what time is it." She jumped up and looked at her watch "Damn it I'm late" She shouted before rushing out of the shrine and down the steps. The girls chased after her.

Park 10:30

"Serena, why are we in the park" Mina asked

"Family thing my mom made me promiss to be here early in the morning." She explained and walked over to a guy the girls didn't recognize. "MATT" she shouted at the light brown haired man who quikly turned around.

"Hey Rena how've you been? I heard you're getting married to a doctor." Matt whispered the last part like it was an imporant secret.

"Oh who told you? It was dad wasn't it. That's why he invited you 'cause he's hoping you'll disapprove." Serena said in annoyance "Well I am getting married and he's is training to be a doctor. He even interns at the hospital now. He's gonna be here too but he said he had something to do first."

"Well I'm pretty sure I'll like him as long as he treats my baby sister right I won't have to kill him." Matt said and walked away to set up more things for the party.

"So Serena is your friend there single" Lita and Mina asked in unison

"Who Matt I dunno probaly."

"Right then he's mine" They said running off after Matt

"How nice of you girls to come. Could you guys help me get the food and where's Lita we need some oe to Barbecue." Ikuko said handing a box to Rei "Oh and Serena your sister's were looking for you and Michael wanted to ask you something."

"Ok mom" Serena said running off to a tall girl with seagreen eyes.

11:17

Dairien arrived at the park with Andrew behind him and Serena flung herself at him as soon as he entered.

"Muffin I missed you! What took you so long"

"I had to get something Andrew was holding for me." he answered as Serena dragged him to a table with a group of people.

"See Matt I told you he was coming. muffin this is Matt my stupid big brother he lives in America somewhere with my sister's and brother-in-law. They all left me here and for ten years never even bothered to wright ,but they still expaected to be invited to our wedding."

"So you didn't tell us on purpose. That hurts Sere it makes me wanna get drunk and forget about the present we got you." Lillie said.

"Present for me ooh goodie where is it"

"Not now Rena we're having a reunion so behave." Matt said pretending to be irritated.

Hours passed and soon people were leaving. The girls helped clean up and somebody annouced that the Blue Moon was open and it was kareoke night.

"Are you sure we're aloud in there they serve liquer don't they" Ami asked worried that somebody would get drunk mainly Serena. 0

"Yeah they do, but then again they are us. We own the club." Kevin said walking into the club passed th bouncers "Come on I made kareoke night just for Serena." The girls watched in wonder and suspicion as Serena's family went in or at least the teenagers in her family did. They noticed Torrie who hadn't said one word to anyone. She was dressed in jeans and a baggy black muscle shirt with fishnet gloves covering her forearms. chains and jewlery hung from her body. She seemed like the type that sat in a corner writting stories who everybody was afraid of except others like her.

"Are you guys coming" Serena spoke and they just followed into the club.

Matt hugged Serena and got on stage.

"Oh isn't it sweet big brother's singing a sog for you." Kevin mocked walking to the bar accross the room

**Slipknot: VRMILLION**

SHE SEEMS DRERSSED IN ALL THE RINGS... OF PAST FATALITIES+SO FRAGILE, YET SO DEVIOUS-SHE CONTINUES TO SEE+CLIMATIC HANDS THAT PRESS HER TEMPLES AND MY CHEST+ENTER THE NIGHT THAT SHE CAME HOME-FOREVER+OH...+SHE IS EVERYTHING AND MORE,THE SOLEMN HYPNOTIC+MY DAHLIA,BATHED IN POSSESSION-SHE IS HOME TO ME+I GET NERVOUS,PERVERSE, WHEN I SEE HER,IT'S WORSE+BUT THE STRESS IS ASTOUNDING+IT'S NOW OR NEVER, SHE'S COMING HOME-FOREVER+OH...SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THATMAKES ME SAD+HARD TO SAY WHAT CAUGHT MY ATTENTION+FIXED AND CRAZY-APHID ATTRACTION+CARVE MY NAME IN MY FACE- TO RECOGNIZE+SUCH A PHEROMONE CULT TO TERRORIZE+I WON'T LET THIS BUILD UP INSIDE OF ME...I'M A SLAVE AND I AM A MASTER+NO RESTRAINTS AND UNCHECKED COLLECTORS+ I EXIST THROUGH MY NEED-TO SELF OBLIGE+SHE IS SOMETHING IN ME THAT I DESPISE+I WON'T LET THIS BUILD UP INSIDE ME...+SHE ISN'T REAL-I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL

"WOW you're brother is so cool how come you never mentioned him before Sere" Lita asked seemingly infatuated with Matt traded places with Michael who began to sing. (these two songs are actually two for those who don't listen to slipknot but they're cool and i love em anyways im off topic again)

VERMILION PT.2

SHE SEEMED DRESSED IN ALL OF ME+STRECHED ACROSS MY SHAME+ALL THE TORMENT AND THE PAIN+LEAKED THROUGH AND COVERED ME+I'D DO ANYTHING TO HAVE HER TO MYSELF+JUST TO HAVE HER FOR MYSELF+NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO+I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO+WHEN SHE MAKES ME SAD+SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME+THE UNREQUITED DREAM+A SONG THAT NO ONE SINGS+THE UNATTAINABLE+SHE'S A MYTH THAT I HAVE TO BELIEVE IN+ALL I NEED TO MAKE IT REAL IS ONE MORE REASON+I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO+WHEN SHE MAKES ME SAD+BUT I WON'T LET THIS BUILD UP INSIDE OF MI CATCH IN MY THROAT+CHOKE+TORN INTO PIECES+I WON'T-NO+I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS+BUT I WON'T LET THIS BUILD UP INSIDE OF ME+SHE ISN'T REAL+I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL

"Serena how come we've never heard of you having sisters and a brother" Ami asked in a worried voice Serena just starred on at the stage a blank expression on her face.

"Serena are you ok" Darien asked lightly shaking her shoulder

"Not real. Gone. Alone. Dark. Help." Serena's frantic voice was heard around the room

"Serena wake up." Torrie spoke as she shook Serena but she didn't respond instead she collasped to the floor. "Matt! Michael! She needs help"

Serena's mind

She stood in a wedding dress next to Matt. They had just been married when the scouts arrived. It was too late and she couldn't bare to look at them.

"She's mine now so get lost" Matt shouted and shot a black ball of energy at Tuxido Mask."

"HUH! Don't Matt stop it." Serena cried "You've won already don't hurt him please."

"Shut up Serenity! Let Matt fight his battles." Her father ordered a wicked sinful smile plastered on his face.

"No! You promissed you wouldn't hurt them father. You promissed me theyed be safe and happy."

"And you believed me Serenity? Ha I killed your mother. I killed Lillie and Alix and just now you watched me gut Torrie alive. Do you honestly believe that I care what you want" tears stung her eyes

"I love you Daddy." she whispered a single tear slipping down her cheek. Matt looke at her in wonder "And I love Matt, but not as much as I love Darien. I think that's why you hate him so much because I love him. You took everything that made me happy away from me. You turned everyone against me but not him you couldn't make him hurt me. No matter how hard you tried he still loves me. I love you Daddy I honestly do.So much that it hurts when you force me into doing things so you can have power but then again you're not my real father are you? Matt i love you so much deer brother so let's end this just to make father happy."

She drew a large heavy sword infront of her.

"I'm to tired to care anymore I just wanna prove a point to father. You're not the same as I remember you Matty but soon everything will be back the way it should be and you'll remembe who you are. Something happened but she couldn't remember what the next thing she could remember was falling to the ground bleeding. "Welcome to the future to the trgedy of reality. I gave up it's my fault."

"Rena" Matt aked confused as he saw his baby sister fall to the ground.

In a flash of light her scenery chaged. She was at a funeral. Darien stood over the casket holding a bundle in his arms.

reality

"Hope is dead So is 'she' This is only existence Failed, Blank, and Empty existence This darkness making me weak Yet feeling me with a sense of safty Is it there? Is this real? You don't know what it's like How it feels to be all alone in this darkness Burning from a hollow place inside. Hope is dead So is she This is only existence Did it get easier? Did you get what you wanted from me? Does life ever come together? Did you give up? Is it easier now? Every little word lingers in the darkness Every single promiss slips into death. Hope is dead So is she This is just my existence I failed my mind is blank My soul used up Was it my fualt? Was it even real? Didn't you notice that I wasn't there? You don't know what it's like I can't feel it anymore Did you forget? Did I believe it? Did all the things I promissed come to you? You are my regret You make me feel insignificant I feel like nothing at all And you twist the knife in my aching heart to let it bleed Someday this will all fall apart Hope is DEAD So is she This isn't even existence And the dreams you had for me Made me feel insignificant You make me nothing Will life get easier? Will this all change? Let me throw away the pain I'm feeling And if you capture me If the darkness finds me If it fills my veins I'll surrender to it To satisfy this lonelyness It's best left behind What is this strange desire to die? Always calling to me It's never satisfied So let it consume me Hope is dead So am I I am alone I am silent in surrender This is only existence Failed, Dark, Empty and used up existence. I give up." Serena cried as they shook her. Her voice sounded as if she was more than one person.

"Serena come on open your eyes." Torrie pleaded she stured and her eyes flung open.

"What happened"

"You tell us." Lillie said kneeling next to her.

"I don't know." she sat up but regretted it as she clutched her head in pain. "Ow what happened to my head"

"You fell to the floor and hi your head. God Serena you're such a ditz." Rei said in annoyance

"I think it'd be best if we all went home." Michael suggested

"But I don't wanna go home it's so boring there." Alix complained Serena gazed intently at Alix and Torrie finding something was off.

"Serena are you sure you're ok" Torrie asked when she noticed Serena's gaze on Alix and her

"Yeah i'm fine just tired is all. I think home is a good idea we can always come here tomorrow, Alix." Serena answered and Alix looked away from her.

Tsukino residents 2:20 A.M.

"Ken she's just a child she didn't know what she was doing." Ikuko pleaded with her husband

"She isn't a child anymore she's 14 just like Torrie so don't tell me she doesn't know when Torrie knows better she should too" Kenji screamed "Alix knows it was wrong and she knew it while she was doing it"

Serena sat on the stairs listening with Torrie and Alix. Alix looked scared and she clung to Torrie as they began to yell louder.

"Alix you should know better than to steal things now Kenji's drunk and he's gonna make Ikuko mad." Serena whispered to the shaking girl.

"I just...I was hungry and she wouldn't let me eat. It was only an apple."Alix explained a little to loudly and Ikuko walked over.

"**_I_** wouldn't let you eat? Just an apple? Here I am deffending you and you have the nerves to blame me for your thievery" Ikuko screamed at Alix and was about to slap her when a hand caught her wrist. She turned to Kenji and they began to argue again. The three girls ran to their rooms and tried to muffle the sounds but they could here Ikuko crying and Kenji breaking his bottle. Serena ran downstairs and saw her mother with a gun pointed at her dad.

"Moma don't" she shouted and tried to grab the gun from Ikuko's hands. Ikuko slapped her and pointed the gun back at Kenji.

"I am a good mother and if you ever threaten to take them away again I will kill you! Now get out you bastard" She shouted and Kenji walked out after looking at Serena as if he were trying to say he was sorry. Ikuko turned to Serena and smacked her harder than before "Clean up this mess idiot"

Hikawa shrine two days later 12:10

"Has anybody seen Serena" Darien asked walking into the room the girls were in. They all shook their heads no.

"She said she had a lunch date with we figured it was with you." Lita said

"We were suposed to meet for lunch but she call and cancelled. She said she had to do something with you guys." Darien replied.

Wait so nobody's seen her today how about yesterday she come than either.

That's it for now ha ha


	9. chapter8 over and over again

**Memories Forgotten**

Hikawa shrine two days later 12:10

"Has anybody seen Serena" Darien asked walking into the room the girls were in. They all shook their heads no.

"She said she had a lunch date with we figured it was with you." Lita said

"We were suposed to meet for lunch but she call and cancelled. She said she had to do something with you guys." Darien replied.

"Wait so nobody's seen her today how about yesterday she come than either."

**chapter:8 It happens Again and Again**

_Serena sat on her bed listening to the cries of her mother. She was 4 yrs pld but new what was happening her father had beaten her mother. She new that soon he would come for her. She would try her hardest not to cry this time for fear of waking her baby sisters who were born a few months ago. Half sisters more like it they were not her mother's duaghters she wasn't even sure she was. What mother could sit and listen to her child being tormented or better yet what kinda man tormented his own helpless duaghter. How could anyone be so cruel as to tell you they love you and than turn around and beat you until your bruised and bleeding. She stopped breathing as soon as she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall to her room. They stopped infront of her door and her heart spedded up.The door swung open and the blond man stood infront of her a wicked smile on his face. _

_"Daddy." She stated simply as if wishing he weren't there. He was drunk she could tell my the way he stood against the doorframe for support._

_"Hello Rena why aren't you sleeping it's past bedtime." He said all to sweetly because Serena knew the nicer he was before hand the more bruised and beaten she would be. "Oh well it's probably for the best anyways I have a job for you so come with me." This was new to her and she had no idea what to do. A job he wanted her to do what could that be? All he had ever done was beat her when he was drunk. When he was sober it was different but sometimes he didn't even have to drink anything to get drunk he just became disoriented and not her father that she loved and knew loved her. This man infront of her wanted something from her. He wanted her to do something and she followed him against her own better judgment to just sit still no matter how much he hit her. He led her downstairs to where dinner guests were arriving her mother was in the oversized kitchen directing the servents and Serena didn't understand any of it. Wasn't her mother just crying? This wasn't their normal reutine and even though it made her happy to see her mother smiling and to hold her fathers hand as if he was her protector. But she knew that as soon as the party was over the happyness would fade. She knew that her father was infact beating her mother becuase of the make up on her mothers face. She knew that this was a dream meant to hurt both of them to give them something that made them feel whole and than snach it out of their graspes._

_The party soon ended and her mother went to bed._

_"Rena come on I have another job for you. Get your coat I'll be waiting for you outside." Her father stated simpy and headed out the door after the last two people. She quickly obliged and ran as fast as she could after him fear of making him made. He stood over the cliff that their mansion resided on and this image was very familiar to her. This was his little game to make her kill and hurt people she didn't know but felt so strongly connected to. The young couple were driving down the huge cliff. _you know like one of those mansions that look really scary standing ontop of a huge hill that you have to drive up and around to get to. You know what I mean anyways... _This happened since she was two yrs old the first time the people had a son. He looked lonely at the party and right after she forced them off the cliff her father laft laughing and she went to save tham. She wished she didn't have these powers maybe than the boys parents would stil be alive and he wouldn't have a reason to cry anymore or be in an orphanage._

_"Do it Rena now" her father shouted and with a simple wave of her hand they went flying off the cliff._

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Serena screamed waking up in the cold white padded room. 'How did I get her?' She wondered looking around the plain boring room with only the bed she slept on. Her wrists were bandaged and her arms had tiny cuts on them. "Where am I"

"So you're awake" a man said coming into the room "I'm dr.daily do you remeber why you're here" he asked standing next to the bed.She shook her head no. "Okay. Well are you hungry because it's lunch time and you have some visitors." She nodded. "You guys can come in just try not to upset her." The doctor called out towards the door. Matt came in followed by the girls and Darien. Everybody looked worried and even a bit angry but Serena just felt confused.

"Muffin" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms crying "Darien I'm scared and I wanna go home."

"I know Usako. I know." He said rubbing her back. The doctor brought in s few chairs and everyone sat around the bed where Serena and Darien sat. The room was quiet and dr.Daily came to explain some things and asked questions.

"So Matt you came in and found your sister Serena on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Your sister Torrie was on her bed upstairs with a knife in her hands and her throat slit correct" Matt simply nodded recalling when he had to break the door in to get inside the house and was horrified at what he saw. Serena gazed mindlessly at her wrists trying to remember what happened. She got flashes of being thrown against the walls of her house and a blade coming across her skin. She could hear a piercing scream echoing in her min over and over. Somebody shouting at her telling her that nobody loved her.

She began to shake her head violently and everyone turned to look at her. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NOOOOO" she screamed and ran out the room.

"SERENA" everybody except Matt ran after her. She ran into Lillie and Michael who looked worriedly at her.

"No! Let go" she screamed at Michael who held onto her hands

"Sere, what's wrong" Lillie asks touching her cheek only to have Serena slap her hand away.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DISGUSTING FREAK" Serena shouted pulling away from all of them and running into Torrie's room. Matt stopped eveyone from entering the room after her. "Torrie wake up we have to go." Serena whispered shaking Torrie slightly.

SLIPKNOT: WELCOME

I AM A PRODUCT-OF YOUR CONDUCT+

"Serena where are we" Torrie asked groggily

THE UNCONTROLLABLE URGES THAT MADE ME+

"Serena this isn't gonna solve anything." Lillie said

HAVE MADE US ALL-ARE YOU PROUD?DO YOU EVEN CARE+

"Mother stop." Tommie appeared through the window suprising everyone

YOU TAUGHT US ALL TO LIE-THAT'S HOW WE MADE IT HERE+

"Mother" the Darien asked

YOU SHOULD HAVE BURIED THE TRUTH WITH YOUR SECRETS+

"Leave Tommie I don't need this right now."

"But mom I just..."

"Leave" she demanded cutting him off

BUT YOU WERE FAR TO IMPRESSED WITH YOUR PRTENSE+

"Serena has a son" Rei asked looking to Trista. She just starred dumbly at the man calling Serena mom.

NOW AS FAR AS I KNOW, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING +'CAUSE YOU MADE DAMN SURE I WASN'T ANYTHING+DISTRACTIONS,REACTIONS+THE ONLY WAY TO GO IS TO GO AWAY+DISCRADED, RETARDED+BEFORE I LET YOU GO, YOU HAVE TO LET ME+CLAWED AWAY FROM HUMAN CLAY+WE ARE THE BROKEN SHARDS, THE ART DISARRAY I+BEFORE YOU CONDEMN, YOU RAPE THEM, FEED US MECONIUM+STUNT OUR GROWTH FROM OUR SOULS TO OUR THROATS-CUT+YOU SHOULDN'T WALL US UP WITH YOUR APATHY+BUT YOU DID-NOW YOU'RE ONLY GROWING ENEMIES+THIS IS THE CATALYST, THE ALPHA,THE FIRST BREED+'CAUSE YOU MADE DAMN SURE-NOW WE'RE EVERYTHING+DISTRACTIONS, REACTIONS+THE ONLY WAY TO GO IS TO GO AWAY+DISCRADED, RETARDED+BEFORE I LET YOU GO, YOU HAVE TO LET ME+MUCH TO MY SUPRISE, I WILL WAKE UP+AND FOLLOW THE PATH OF THE ONES I AM MADE OF+BUT THIS TIME...I WON'T GIVE IN+I WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY SINS+ENSCONCED...IN ALL THAT'S WRONG+I SLAM YOU SHUT...I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH+HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO MISTREAT YOU+CONSTANTLY BITING MY HAND AS I FEED YOU+MAYBE NOW YOU'LL UNDERSTAND SEVERITY+I'LL SUM IT UP WITH THE BEST AMOUNT OF BREVITY+WELCOME TO THE TRANSFORMATION+WELCOME TO ANNILIHATION+WELCOME TO THE MAN THAT WANTED+EVERYTHING BUT COULDN'T HAVE IT+DISTRACTIONS,REACTIONS+THE ONLY WAY TO GO IS TO GO AWAY+DISCRADED, RETARDED+BEFORE I LET YOU GO, YOU HAVE TO LET ME+MUCH TO MY SUPRISE, I WILL WAKE UP+AND FOLLOW THE PATH OF THE ONES I AM MADE OF+BUT THIS TIME...I WON'T GIVE IN+I WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY SINS

review review reviw if you don't i **will** stop writting. Oh and sorry I cut it so short and left the extra bit of song but nun of you are critizing or sugesting so I can improve but ohy well Love ya lot's happy Valentines Day


	10. chapter9 who're you

YOU SHOULD HAVE BURIED THE TRUTH WITH YOUR SECRETS+

"Leave Tommy I don't need this right now."

"But mom I just..."

"Leave!" she demanded cutting him off

BUT YOU WERE FAR TO IMPRESSED WITH YOUR PRTENSE+

"Serena has a son?" Rei asked looking to Trista. She just starred dumbly at the man calling Serena mom.

**Memories Forgotten **

_**A.n.**i'm starting in right where i stopped last time hope ya enjoy!_

Chapter9 Who're You

NOW AS FAR AS I KNOW, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING +

Serena held a blade to Torrie's neck.

"Mother stop this." Tommy demanded stepping closer to them but stopping when Serena raised a knife infront of him.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" everybody felt hurt by her comment and starred in shock at her cold words. "I can feel him hurting me. I can still hear him screaming at me telling me what to do. That filthy pathetic sick man!"

'CAUSE YOU MADE DAMN SURE I WASN'T ANYTHING+

"And you!" Serena continued pointing an accussing fingure at Matt "YOU just stood there and let him do it. He made me watch as he raped and beat her and you got to sit in your room. You got to sleep while I got beat and cleaned up after him when he got drunk. You and Torrie and Lillie and Alix got to have a real father that loved you. You got presents and...and I ...I was all alone. You left me all alone."

DISTRACTIONS,REACTIONS+

Serena collasped to the floor crying and Tommy took the knives from her. She just sat there starring up at the ceilling. Her eyes were vacant and watery. The room was silent nobody really knowing what to say.

THE ONLY WAY TO GO IS TO GO AWAY+

"Do you know what he did to me?" Serena asked nobody really knowing what or who she was talking about. "He told me he loved me and than... then he beat me. I ran away and he always found me. He was always watching me even after he left and I even begged him to come back...father."

DISCRADED, RETARDED+

"Serena." Matt reached out to comfort her but she slapped his hand away.

"I reemember everyday it was like that. I would even wait for him in my room. I would look out he window and watch as everthing got darker outside. I was the moon princess but that meant nothing to him. I was alone and no matter what you and him wouldn't let me be happy."

BEFORE I LET YOU GO, YOU HAVE TO LET ME+

"Serena, honey come here." Darien said kneelling next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Muffin." she cried into his shirt.

"Ssshh baby it's okay Usako. I've got you. You don't have to worry anymore." He comforted her

CLAWED AWAY FROM HUMAN CLAY+

Matt walked out and talked to the doctor anger and jelousy clear on his face.

WE ARE THE BROKEN SHARDS, THE ART DISARRAY I+

"I'm sorry to say but visiting hours are over." the doctor said "I'm afraid you all must leave the room." everybody filed out of the room. "You should sleep they can all come back tomorrow to see you two." The doctor said to Torrie and Serena who nodded and returned to their beds.

"This is wierd are we really just gonna leave them here after what happened?"Mina asked standing outside the door. Michael gave Mina a sad smile and a nod then looked at Lillie who's eyes were vacant and emotionless.

"Serena I know that name. She's important, but I can't remember what she is." Lillie said her voice becoming robotic.

"Lillie, what are you talking about Serena's your sister?" Michael asked looking at Lillie

"What? I do not know who she is. That name is not in my memory bank."

"Lillie that's enough! We're leaving now!" Matt ordered

"Yes master." Lillie complied following him out of the hospital the others looking confused before they followed.

6:00A.M. hospital

BEFORE YOU CONDEMN, YOU RAPE THEM, FEED US MECONIUM+

"I'm sorry but Serena and Torrie Tsukino was transfered into the psych ward." the doctor from before said.

STUNT OUR GROWTH FROM OUR SOULS TO OUR THROATS-CUT+

The girls made their way to the psych ward Darien in the lead. When they got there Matt stopped them. He was dressed as an orderly and looked angry.

" Serena isn't aloud to have visitors yet they're taking her out of solitaire as we speak and they need to get her settled before she can see anyone." He explained as a doctor walked up to them.

"Mr. Tsukino, your sisters suffered a severe trauma when they were younger and whatever happened the other day has brought both of them back to that. Serena is in a sort of comatose state, her eyes are open though and we're sure she can hear us but inside her head puts our voices in the background and takes her back to that day."

"Matt nodded "And Torrie?"

"Her violent behavior makes her a threat to herself and others."

"But wait why was Serena in solitaire if she's comatose?" Rei asked with pure concern.

"She attacked and wounded ten orderly. She went into her state of comatose inside the room she was in." The doctor explained before he lead them to Serena's current room.

YOU SHOULDN'T WALL US UP WITH YOUR APATHY+

"four makes one but ones missing two are the same only ones evil four altogether and an angel." Serena mumbled and the psychiatrist examining her shook her head.

"Don't pay any mind to her ramblings we don't know what they mean. And you shouldn't worry too much they seem like nothing."

BUT YOU DID-NOW YOU'RE ONLY GROWING ENEMIES+

"You make me nothing... help me MUFFIN..."

"WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?" Darien and Michael asked.

"Endy please help... Darien it hurts make them stop."

"She's been rambling on and on all day it's not important." Matt said before following the doctors out.

THIS IS THE CATALYST, THE ALPHA,THE FIRST BREED+

"four but she's gone...

"Serena what are you talking about?" Lita asked kneeling by the bed.

dead help!.. he's coming...

Amy scanned her with her mini computer. "There's trasses of some strange substance in her blood stream."

hybrid...like us...

"HYBRID that's what her iv bag says and the psychiatrist's nametag said hybrid unit." Trista said

accident... I need...i want...stop... wait... please make it stop... I am... Hybrid... four more left two the same... she's gone dead..."

'CAUSE YOU MADE DAMN SURE-NOW WE'RE EVERYTHING+

"You're right Trista they have put me and Serena back into the Hybrid unit."Torrie said coming into the room and locking the door. "We are hybrid Lunarians that can mate with other species. Lunarians with power so great they do not have to follow any laws of nature and could transfer their own immortality so it would spread to everybody they held dear. Matthew used to love and protect us from this place but when the desease hit us he thought it'd be better to cage us up. I lost my twin sister that day and we lost the real Lillie."

DISTRACTIONS, REACTIONS+

"innocent blood...

"The real Lillie?" Hotaru asked i just realized i haven't really mentioned her sry

"The one you met is a cyborg." Michael explained

hide...run... leave... cold... 00592... don't leave me all alone...

"She's dieing. They're feeding her too much poison." Torrie said worry evident on her face.

"No, we're feeding her just enough so that she'll tell us the truth." Matt said materializing infront of them.

"She's your sister Matt let her go!" Michael shouted

"Lillie was my sister too all though she wasn't as much fun to kill."

I am all... eternal... alone... four but one is missing... five elements... earth.. fire... wind... water... love... cold alone... darien... war... life...mine..."

"STOP THIS!" Torrie yeld standing infront of Matt.

THE ONLY WAY TO GO IS TO GO AWAY+

He grabbed her and injected a blue substance into her neck.

"one..." Torrie whispered

"ONE!" Serena repeated her

"Say it! Tell me the codes!" Matt shouted digging his nails into Torrie's arm.

"Insane lonely zero zero...five fire... mine nine... two gone."

DISCRADED, RETARDED+

"Zero zero five nine two." a man said from his place on his thrown. "Well now I remember. Now my daughters will come home." he smiled wickedly.

BEFORE I LET YOU GO, YOU HAVE TO LET ME+

"Well that's it then. Thank you sister." Matt whispered to Torrie before dissapearing. She collasped to the floor her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Damn it!" she screamed clutching at the ground.

"Mother wake up." Tommy said sitting next to Serena a suitcase in his hands.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Torrie asked with disgust,

"My job." he answered simply injecting Serena with a silver substance.

MUCH TO MY SUPRISE, I WILL WAKE UP+

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Serena screamed waking up.

AND FOLLOW THE PATH OF THE ONES I AM MADE OF+

"Serena are you okay." the girls rushed to her. Serena's hard cold gaze fell on Tommy.

"Mother." he stated simply with a nod.

"why?" Serena whispered inaudably.

"What was that?" Amara asked

"WHY!" she screamed.

"Why what Usako?" Darien asked

"Why won't you people just leave me alone?" she cried shaking as she stood up. "I'm going." she stated simply jumping out the window.

"WHAT! SERENA!" they all shouted running to the window but she was gone.

BUT THIS TIME...I WON'T GIVE IN+

Blue Moon night club

"Serena's not here." Kevin told Darien Lita and Amara who all looked ready to fight him.

"You didn't even check!" Amara accused trying to step around him.

"Look I'm buisy it's ten dollars each to get in so either pay or leave." Kevin said and they quickly handed him the money so he'd let them pass. Torrie saw them and walked up to them.

"I WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY SINS+

"Serena isn't here. She hasn't showed up but I think eventually she will." she told them. Lita nodded looking around.

"Mind if one of us stays here just in case?" Darien asked

"No, it would be a relief. You have no idea how hard it is to run this place and watch every exit and entrance continuously. kevin's no help he let's anyone in for money. I'm sure he wouldn't even notice her pass him." Torrie agreed before walking off to the stage. Amara stayed when Lita and Darien finally left.

"I need to be alone for a while see you later." Darien said to Lita and walked to the park.

ENSCONCED...IN ALL THAT'S WRONG+Park 6:00P.M.

He'd been sitting in the park for hours. He had sat here many times on this bench only then he hadn't felt so alone. The fact that he wasn't alone was't the whole reason but instead who he was with. It was this very spot she made him promiss he would never leave her. Where he first noticed the chage in her after she fought Galexia.

I SLAM YOU SHUT...I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH+

He closed his eyes wishing she would just appear infront of him. He knew that the moment she was in his arms he wouldn't be angry at her for leaving just overjoyed that she was there. He sat there and thought of how fake everything had felt lately. His memory had been a bit foggy also and the longer he thought the more he could remember bits and pieces of things that felt familiar but he couldn't place.

Memories

He was in the night club and Serena was saying something. The outers were with him and they seemed pissed.

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO MISTREAT YOU+_"Destiny forgets what it makes you promiss not to.Fate changes just when you think life is perfect. And love, well love liguers and remids us why we hate destiny and fate." _Serena whispered but he couldn't remember being here like this. _"But who's to say where the lines are when love becomes jelousy, when jelousy turns into obsession, and obsession becomes love all over again. But after the obsession it becomes a possesive vengful love. You are a very possesive man Darien..."_ Why had she said that?.._ "So who will protect the world from me?...The cicle doesn't end. I've killed to keep him. I committed suicide and destroyed my home because I wasn't aloud to have him. Do you honestly believe that was pure untainted love?"_ These were only fragments of a conversation he realized.

The scene changed suddenly. Serena was in a wedding dress and her eyes were sad. She had just married Matt, but he was her brother why would she?

CONSTANTLY BITING MY HAND AS I FEED YOU+

"She's mine now so get lost!" Matt shouted and shot a black ball of energy at Tuxido Mask.

"HUH! Don't Matt stop it." Serena cried "You've won already don't hurt him please."

"Shut up Serenity! Let Matt fight his battles." Her father ordered a wicked sinful smile plastered on his face.

"No! You promissed you wouldn't hurt them father. You promissed me theyed be safe and happy."

"And you believed me Serenity? Ha I killed your mother. I killed Lillie and Alix and just now you watched me gut Torrie alive. Do you honestly believe that I care what you want?" tears stung her eyes

"I love you Daddy." she whispered a single tear slipping down her cheek. Matt looked at her in wonder "And I love Matt, but not as much as I love Darien. I think that's why you hate him so much because I love him. You took everything that made me happy away from me. You turned everyone against me but not him you couldn't make him hurt me. No matter how hard you tried he still loves me. I love you Daddy I honestly do.So much that it hurts when you force me into doing things so you can have power but then again you're not my real father are you? Matt I love you so much dear brother so let's end this just to make father happy." She drew a large heavy sword infront of her.

MAYBE NOW YOU'LL UNDERSTAND SEVERITY+

"I'm to tired to care anymore I just wanna prove a point to father. You're not the same as I remember you Matty but soon everything will be back the way it should be and you'll remembe who you are."

"Serena I won't fight you. You're my wife for gods sake!"

"No Matt I'm your sister. Don't you remember when you promissed me that no matter what happened that someday I would be able to marry Endymion. That even if we all ended up dieing you would find some way to make sure me and him were together." Serena cried.

I'LL SUM IT UP WITH THE BEST AMOUNT OF BREVITY+"NO! You lie so much. I would never alow this." Matt said his eyes glowing red.

"Big brother it's time you started to think about the things in the back of your mind."

"NO!" he shouted and charged at her with his sword. He cut her leg and than stpped the anger seeming to leave her face.

"You're still fourth best Matty. I'm impressed you managed to hurt me physically." Serena said gazing at the gash that had her silver blood oozing from it.

"Well you always were the best Serenity. Untouchable in battle easily destracted but even than not easily beaten."

"Everday is like your birthday to you Matty. I just wish you could see that the candle's burning out." he only smirked at her comment as the scouts and Tuxido watched in confusion.

"Stop pretending you love him already. You've got what you wanted from him so kill him like the others."

"I can't." was her simple tearful reply as she lunged at him with her sword. He reacted instantly sending a blast of fire at her. She collasped and his red eyes returned to normal.

"Sere? Oh gods Rena what have I done?" he shouted running to her still form that lay on the ground. Everybody's breath caught as the confusion was replaced with fear.

"I wanna take it back Matty. I wanna start over. I love the me I used to be. I wonder what you've become now. Chaos has left you." Serena whispered.

end memories

WELCOME TO THE TRANSFORMATION+

Darien shook his head when he heard a giggle. His eyes flung open and there she was. Her golden hair which fell to her mid back blew gently in the wind and she smiled a loving smile at him.

"Who're you?" he asked the girl who looked so much like Serena maybe a few years younger.

"My name is Kitty. What's wrong you looked sad?"

WELCOME TO ANNILIHATION+

"Have you ever felt hopeless?" he asked not really knowing why

"All the time." she answered chewing on a starburst jellybean than offering him a few. He grabbed a handful out of the bag and chuckled slightly. 'Serena loved these things exspecially the pink ones.' "I guess it's just natual to feel that way when you're all alone."

WELCOME TO THE MAN THAT WANTED+He nodded in understanding and smiled at how much this girl reminded him of Serena.

"Can I ask you a question Muffin?" he heard Serena ask and forgot that the girl next to him wasn't her.

"Sure what is it Usak..I mean Kitty."

"What do you want from her?" Kitty asked in her childish voice which made it hard to take her seriously.

EVERYTHING BUT COULDN'T HAVE IT+

"What are you talking about! Want from who?" he asked suprised but had a feeling he already knew the answer.

DISTRACTIONS,REACTIONS+

She laughed at gis expression and opened a bag of chocolate chips. "What do you want from Serena silly?"

"How do you know about Serena?"

"You know I hate it when you answer my questions with questions Muffin!" she scolded gently eating a handful of chocolate chips.

"Fine I want her. That's it plain and simple I want her to be mine to wake up next to her every morning. To be hers as much as she is mine. I want her to love me."

"You are the slave and the master." she said eating more jellybeans.

"I guess. Ya know if you keep eating all thoughs sweets your gonna have cavities and get fat." he said hating how she continued to remind him of Serena.

"And even than you'd still love us Muffin." he heard Serena's voice again but when he looked up he saw that the girl was gone. He looked down and saw the silver crystal next to him with Serena's star locket.

THE ONLY WAY TO GO IS TO GO AWAY+"What's wrong Dary you look sad?" a childish voice asked making him look up into dark brown eyes that belong to a girl that looked to be the same age as the one that just vanished. She had black hair just passed her shoulders and a warm caring smile. "Did somebody hurt my big brother?" she asked hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What? Big brother?"

DISCRADED, RETARDED+

"You've forgotten how this all started. You forgot who you are, what you once had. We need you to be Endymion now. You were never really nice not even to Serenity, but everyone knew that the more possesive you were the more you loved us. Be the cold hearted man take her back and claim what's your's." she whispered then took his hand and pulled him up to stand. "You should be more proper Prince Endymion. Don't sit around waiting for her go tell her you love her."

"You act like that's the most simple think in the world, but I don't know where she is."

"So go sing maybe than she'll listen I guarentee she isn't as far as you think."

"What is it with you people and singing? Serena's missing for gods sake!"

"On the moon she used to send you hidden messages through singing at the masquerade balls that every kingdom was invited to no matter what. And sometimes you would answer her with your own song but you two and a few others were the only ones that knew what the songs meant back than. Not even the sailors knew that there were messages to eachother in them. Go to Blue she'll help you get her back. I'll see you again big brother." The girl said before vanishing.

Darien stood there staring at the spot she had been standing. "Thank you Princess Reba." hey I decided to put myself in here Reba is me. So i just like my name that's all He ran to the Blue Moon night club.

Blue Moon night club

BEFORE I LET YOU GO, YOU HAVE TO LET ME+"Amara how nice to see you.Now I can have the pleasure of killing you personally." Serena said standing on the stage next to her father and Matt. Kevin restairned Torrie from attacking.

"Serena stop this your not you." Amara said before transforming. She took out her comunicater and hit the button on but a youma appeared and knocked it away.

"Hello Amara? Amara what's happening?" Michelle's voice was heard from the distance on the communicater before it was smashed by Serena's boot clad foot.

"Well it's time to die now." She said a dagger poised in her hand "I promiss it won't hurt much."

MUCH TO MY SUPRISE, I WILL WAKE UP+"Serena what's wrong with you?" Uranus asked when Serena lunged at her with the dagger. She jumped out of the way of Serena's next attack, but wasn't quick enough and cut in the stomache.

"You're bleeding earthling."

A dark nearly empty room

"Why did you tell him to sing Reba?" Kitty asked staring into a large bowl with liquid in it and an image of Darien running.

"I had to get him to the night club and you know I wasn't aloud to tell him why." Reba answered

"I hope he gets there in time." Blue said appearing behind them.

"I hope they can end this here this time without being damaged." Reba said gazing at her brother.

"We should go fight with them." Kitty said and the other two looked worridly at the images in the bowl.

AND FOLLOW THE PATH OF THE ONES I AM MADE OF+

Hikuwa shrine

"Amara just called me I think she's introuble. The communicater shut off right away." Michelle said running into the room where the others were disgussing what to do.

"She's at the night club though. With so many people and plus Torrie and Michael who'd attack?" Lita asked

"Matt!" was all Pluto had to say before the girls bolted up and transformed.

"Mina call the sailor Stars they said yesterday they were coming to earth. Rini get Helios." Luna ordered "The rest of you run as fast as possible."

Blue Moon

BUT THIS TIME...I WON'T GIVE IN+

Amara was on the floor spitting blood out of her mouth. Serena stood to the side of her smiling sweatly.

"You're not much fun ya know that." Serena said kneeling by Amara and looking her in the eyes. "And you're s'posed to be a protector. Uranus the wind soldier too fast for anyone to catch. Well guess what I caught you." she grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "You know your like really pretty for a boy."

"Serena stop this." Amara cried weakly

"You were never really a good friend. I despise everything you are. This is the end of your story. I'll tell Michelle you love her. Wait I have an idea I'll save you for a bit she's sure to show up and when she does you can tell eachother. I'll even let you choose who dies first." Serena changed her mind quickly and chained Uranus to a wall.

I WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY SINS

Outside the club

"Hey look it's Tuxido mask!" Saturn said running to the club where he stood

"It's locked I can't get in." He said sounding helpless.

"So I'll have to burn it down." Mars said throwing a fire ball at the door.

inside

They walked through the entry way to find Serena and Kevin on the stage making out. Amara, Michael, Torrie, and Matt are tied to the wall bleeding and Serena's father is sitting silently on a huge thrown.

"Oh my gods Serena what are you doing?" the scouts asked as Darien starred at her and Kevin.

"I don't recall inviting any of these humans into my club. Now look they broke the door and those ones got the walls and floors all bloody. So who's to blame for you disgusting earthlings?" Serena sneered

"That would be us." Blue said appearing with Tommy, Kitty, and Reba behind her.

"You guardians are getting on my nerves. Really now nobody asked for your help so leave." Kevin said

"But the prince hasn't given his orders yet or sung I would really like to hear him sing wouldn't you princess?" Blue asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't think this is the time to be singing you nut job." Mini Moon said irritated with the four strange sailors.

"Oh but I love singing and I know Serena does to." Kitty said as her and Serena continued to gaze into eachothers eyes.

"You people are nuts and yet suprisingly boring." Serena's father said standing infront of Serena. "Kill them all my precious children." Serena and Torrie looked up their eyes pupiless. Torrie and Matt broke the chains that held them to the wall and jumped to stand next to Serena. "KILL THEM NOW!"

"Torrence! Blue!" Tommy shouted as Torrie lunged at him with her sword. Blue jumped up and stabbed Torrie through the heart catching her and landing on the ground with her.

"One became two and two was insufficient. Two become one complete eachother and be a single being. Guardian Moon power!" Blue said and with a flash of light Torrie and Blue became one being again. "This is gonna be fun." she said attacking Serena. Serena dodged her attack and countered with her own.

"You'll always be second best little sister." Serena mocked when she knocked Blue's sword from her.

"That's enough." their father commanded just before Serena's sword came into contact with Torrie's neck. She stopped all motion standing her eyes blank and lifeless. "This game you two play is so childish Serena I said kill them not your sister. Or better yet kill Kittie for me." he said menacingly and both Serena's and Kittie's eyes widened.

that's it for now

sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters I've been busy and uninspired but this is how it ended up any ways. it's longer than the others at least. well like it or not review and tell me your thoughts. i will try and update sooner next time love ya!


	11. caracters update

Charecters update and a few notes from me.

main charecters

Serena Tsukino,16

Soial status: at this point she's married to Matt but he changed eveything when he killed her and they were sorta sent back in time.

Family: Kenjifake dad Ikukofake mom Lillie-big sis, Torrie and AlixI'm changing it to big sisters on the moon little sister on earthtwins it's just easier cause they're Serena's guardiens and so big sisters protect little sister I'll explain it more in the story Sammylittle brother Michaelbrother in law Darienfiance to her he's family rightRinifuture daughter pretending to be her cousin Sashaniece Tommyson with Endymion on the moonQueen Serenityreal mom Unknown blond manreal dad Matt her big brother-was her betrothed on the moon Scoutslike sisters to herAlso she has another sister that's currently missing.

Personality: Sweet and innocent but seems to be hiding a lot of things from the scouts and Darien lately.

Alternate Identities:Princess Serenity, Eternal SailorMoon,Cosmos

Kittty,16 but she looks no older than 13

The childlike nature of Serena that seperated from her by Blue and Red in order to protect Serena's innocence. She is everything Serena is without the warrior and princess parts. A little too naive at times and annoyingly cheerful even in the worst situations she smiles. Though on the outside she's smiling often the things she says can lead one to think deep down she's lonely and scared.

Special abilities: can heal almost any wound and can conjure strong protective shields.

Blue,19

The adult and warrior form of Torrie. She was trained to protect the Princess at any cost and was raised in the Moon Palace by Queen Serenity never knowing her real mother. When Serenity had Tommy she took him in order to keep him safe from the authorities on account that it was against a gods the law for Lunarians and Earthlings to be together. It was her job to keep the princess safe and make sure she stayed pure until she was wed to Matt. Instead she told Serena that it was wrong to love some one and not telling them. She also arranged it so Serenity and Endymion could get married in secret once Serenity got pregnant. When the royal counsel found out they accused her of high treason agaist the king and gods of the moon. The king punished her by sending her away to live on the planet Mars and not allowing her to see Serenity ever again. She was stripped of her duty and tittle as the leader of the guardiens and met her mother the queen of mars.

Rei is her half sister.

Special Abilites: controls and conjures fire.Torrie burned down a church remember an excellent sword fighter and has mastered the martial arts.

Reba,15

Dariens little sister and sailor Earth. At times she can be viewed as extremely morbid and angry but when she's with her brother or people she generally likes she lets her defences down and enjoys life. Seems to know alot about love and wants nothing more than for her big brother to be happy. She's very close to Kittie and Blue even with the age differences they act like best friends. Very protective of Serena and often seems to view her as fragile and priceless. On the moon she was beheaded when Moon soldiers caught her sneeking into the palace to get her brother.

Special abities:can control the weather and the four basic elements of earth. Talks to animals not just the ones that can talk like Luna and Artimas but other ones. Can shapeshift into almost anything or anyone. Can conjure dead spirits and ask them to aid her in battleI'll ewplain that later

Tommy, never died looks 16

Serenity's and Endymion's son. He was raised by Blue and trained as a Guardian. Very angry at the world and dislikes Earthlings even though he is one. Very protective and loving of his mother.

Special Abilities:can heal any kind of ailment and creates special potions to heal people.


	12. read this please

AN. lately people havw been reviewing that their confused abuot things and I thought that since you guys are confused it would be helpful to clear things up on to what you're confused about I will try to explain things better if you tell me what it is you're having trouble understanding. thankya I will update soon.


	13. chapter ten

SUMMARY OF WHAT'S HAPPENED SO FAR

people keep saying it's confusing and I got a request for a summary so here ya go.

I'll be going by chapters and summarizing each one and explaining some things.

Chapter 1

This chapter starts with Serena and Rei fighting. Serena runs off and gets attacked by a guy that knows who she is and gives a long speach about Chaos wanting to be the strongest in every universe and so needs her power. Darien rescues her from the man and takes her to his place where she rests and has a dream about her father on the moon. The next day the two go to the temple to tell everyone what happened and another guy shows up who Serena knows as Michael her big sister Lillie's husband. Serena gets upset and runs home to find more visitors her little sister,Torrie who's been in an American mental institution and Torrie's boyfriend Kevin who wants to make Serena his. Serena locks herself in her room her mother sends the girls home promissing to tell Serena about the meeting the next day but not intending to. They end with dinner with just 'the family'.

Chapter 2 The Accident

This one starts out with Serena's dream about her father and Matt.The dream is about an accident that happened around the same time Lillie and Alix dissapeared and her father is blaming her to make her feel guilty. She wakes and her mother sends her off with Michael and Kevin 'forgetting' to tell her about the scout meating. The girls find out she isn't coming to the shrine and decide to look for her,they walk by the blue moon nigh club and here serena singing so they go inside and see her onstage. they overhear Kevin and Michael fighting about something and walk up to them. After some argueing they all decide to stay and have fun. The next day Serena and Darien wake up and get a disturbing visit from Torrie.

Chapter 3 Pretending

Torrie attacks Serena then herself before Kevin and Michael show up. Serena is wounded and unconsious and has a disturbing little dream before waking up screaming Darien holds her for a moment before she walks out on him leaving her engagement ring. Latter

Darien and the outers show up at the club to retrieve her she talks with them and tries to explain her actions,but ends up sending them away. The chapter ends with the introduction of Lady Lena and with Michael ordering Kevin to awaken Blue.

Chapter 4 Haunted

Blue sends a youma to attack the sailors and just when it is about to kill the scouts she appears in the form of Serena. The youma cries out for Lena who appears and is foolled by the disguise. They fight and Lena begs Blue not to kill her. Lena finds out it is blue and just when they're about to fight Serena appears and tells them to stop. She's sick and collapses in pain. Lena attacks them but is killed by the blue shotly after.

Chapter 5 Have You Ever Felt Hopeless

Serena and the scouts fight while her fathers voice tells her to kill them in her mund. Serena is conflicted when she is told to kill Darien and freezes. Her father shows up and tells her to kill Darien. Serena has a flashback about her being with Darien. Her father taunts her when she says she wont kill him and then he leaves. Serena runs off to the club to sing and blue shows up with the scouts.

Chapter 6 Hope Is Dead

Blue has a flashback about when Serenity told her she was pregnent with Tommie. She argues with Serena and Kevin before the scouts decide to leave and Darien and Rini decide to stay. Serena anouces that the moon and Earth are now at war again and that all Lunarians will be going back to the moon and no earthlings will be alloud to come. They all end up in the back room where Matt has Serena unconcious,they try to save her but the whole thing is interupted when the cops and Kenji show up to tell Michael something about his duagther Sasha.Serena has a memory about her house burning down and after passing out another about when she arrived home after her first encouter with Endymion. At the hospitol the docter tells them there is little chance she will ever wake up. Serena and Pegasus are in Elisien talking. He tries to convince her to wake up and soon she wakes up screaming for Darien. Matt shows up after they manage to sedate and vacinate Serena,he mocks her and gives the scouts the reason she has agreed to marry him before leaving. She runs off and latter the scouts find her and a shadow that trnsforms into her dressed up in the park. When Darien touches her face she is brought into two different memories. Her father appears and Darien gets hurt Serena heals him before dissapearing and going to a still unknown woman who promisses to make them pay.

Chapter 7 Been here Before

Matt has seemingly awoken from the spell he was under and asks Serena how he can make things better,but he's to late as she falls asleep from blood loss. (I feel like I should explain this part. It's jump a little so that nobody knows what really happened here but Serena and of cours me :P anyways Serena somehow ! ends up hurt and this temporarily breaks spell on everyone and Matt makes everything go back to normal.) Serena arrives at Dariens apartment during a thunderstorrm and they fall asleep in his bed after she dries off. Serena runs off to the park during a scout meeting for a family reunion. They meet 'for the first time' Serena's brother Matt and her sisters. They all end up going to the blue moon night club where Matt and Michael sing and Serena collapses. In Serena's mind a different seen of her wedding to Matt plays out. They go home and latter on Kenji and Ikuko are fighting, Ikuko makes him leave and Serena clean up the mess they made. It ends with the girls and Darien not knowing where Serena has been the last two days.

Chapter 8 It Happens Again and Again

Serena has a memory of her father and mother. She remembers her father beating her and her mother and forcing her to kill people for his amusement. She wakes up in the hospitol and is greeted by a doctor who allows the scouts to come visit her. She has flashes of what happened but can't remember how her wrists were cut. She runs out of the room screaming. She wakes up Torrie in the next room and Tommie comes through the window calling her mother.

Chapter 9 Who're You

_(you should know I changed one characters name those of you that have read this story before I changed it will most likely notice who it is right away or maybe not but just kno she's the same person I just wanted to change the name.)_ This chapie is extremely confusing I've been told. Anyways they're in the hosptol and Serena wants everyone to leave her alone and starts screaming and attacking Torrie. She starts rambling on about how her brother and sisters got parents when she got abused and blames Matt for not stopping their father. Darien conforts her making Matt jealous and the doctor tells everyone they have to leave. The next morning when they go back to visit they find out Serena and Torrie have attacked the orderlies and Serena is now in a comma like state. When they are finally aloud in to visit her she's whispering in a weak voice incoharent thoughts. All the doctors leave and Torrie comes in explaing what the hybrids are and then Matt attacks them he manages to get the code to the lunarian ultimate weapon. He leaves and Tommie vacinates Serena again who runs off after waking up. Amara,Lita and Darien go to the club to look for her,but when they don't find her Amara stays behind and Lita and Darien go seperate ways so Darien can have time to think. He is visited by two girls while sitting in the park. One by the name of Kitty who is actually a part of Serena,Sorta like her childlike escence being preserved in a different body. The other is Ravana who turns out to be his little sister. Meanwhile back at the club Serena is beating Amara up and mocking her the scouts and Darien arrive at the same time and break into the club to find Everyone else besides Serena,Kevin and Serena's father tied to the wall. Even I still don't know why Matt's tied to the wall it was just the way I wanted it. The Lunarians and guardiens start to fight at their the lunarians fathers command. Blue transforms herself and Torrie back into one person and just before Serena is about to kill blue her father tells her to kill Kitty instead.

A.N.

Well that's it for the summaries I'm revising chapter ten and writing elevan so no worries see ya later.


End file.
